Diary of Destiel: Between the Pages
by Larkafree
Summary: This is a spin-off to "Diary for Gabriel" which follows the relationship between Dean and Castiel over the years. I have the permission to write the implied relationship and smut so enjoy! Can be read separately, I guess. Rated 'M' for a reason. Slash. Smut. Dean/Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm really nervous about posting this. It is a collaboration with aLoggedInReader, I hope these chapters live up to the readers' imagination.**

* * *

**RECAP: Sam is brought back from the cage. He awakens in a motel room with a baby Archangel Gabriel to raise. This is written in conjunction with Sam's diaries for Gabriel of their life together as father and son. **

* * *

_December 28th, 2012_

_Bros before hoes indeed! I learned this the hard way, of course._

* * *

Dean had promised to babysit the archangel child known as Gabriel for the evening so Sam could go out and social, for once. The moose had become a rather tall and annoying introvert since his resurrection alongside the previously annoying and meddlesome archangel/Trickster Gabriel.

This was the older brother's way of saying go out meet someone nice, go to her place and screw until your dick falls off. But of course nothing is ever easy when it comes to Sam Winchester, stubborn hunter extraordinaire.

Dean had gotten a delicious cherry pie out of the little guy, watched the 'Fast and Furious' movie and set him in the crib. All in all, a successfully boring evening, until Gabriel realizes daddy wasn't there to tuck him in, damnit!

Dean had made it to the local bar in time to find Gabriel cuddled into the younger Winchester's neck, smugly he might add.

Sam ducked out like the scared pussy he was, claiming to take the little angel home himself. –Insert eye roll-

Dean was politely introduced to the lovely blonde Sam was chatting with before the magic baby trick.

"Hannah, meet my brother, Dean." Sam ran outta the bar like it was on fire, leaving the blonde to size up her prey.

Dean didn't know how to turn down a tipsy blonde, ready and willing, so he escorted her to his car and drove her to her place. He kept telling himself it was perfectly acceptable to hook up with this woman, he was single, unattached and free as a bird, but for some unknown reason that he couldn't seem to shake he felt guilty afterwards.

He snuck into Bobby's place like a child that snuck out for a party. He drops his jacket on the rickety old kitchen chair and grabs a beer from the fridge. When all else fails drink the building guilt away with booze, Winchester 101.

Dean jumps when he hears the flutter of wings and turns around, hiding his beer.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi Cass. What's up?" Dean pulls the beer out from its hiding place behind him and goes to sit on the couch, not really ready to crash just yet.

"I came to ask you when we were heading out again. I was under the knowledge you were babysitting Gabriel and was also planning to see him." Cass follows Dean to the couch and sits on the opposite end, stiffly. "But I encountered Sam and not you. He informed me you were busy and to return later, so here I am."

Dean downs his beer in two gulps and goes to get another. He doesn't remember ever being so nervous, not even when faced with a pissed off witch or vengeful ghost, suddenly he can't stand to be in the same room as the angel without feeling this hurt in the pit of his stomach.

"After New Year's. Can't turn down the needy ladies in the area, they need the local Casanova." Dean gives a smile, but he knows it's fake and it's not hard for Castiel to tell it is also.

"Dean, why are you acting like this? Your heart rate is accelerated." Castiel looks at Dean downing another beer. "You should not drink so much, this late of hour."

"Shut it Cass, I can drink as much as I want, when I want. You can't make it stop." Dean's voice rises slightly at the end.

Cass takes a step towards the hunter, attempting to decipher the enigma that is Dean Winchester, professional monster hunter.

Dean stops chugging and chokes on the liquid in his throat. He coughs, trying to get a breath. "I went to find Gabriel since he went AWOL from his crib and Sam sent me home with this woman and she meant nothing, I only went 'cause Sam practically threw her at me! It's not my fault! Geez Cass, leave me alone!" Dean is huffing, trying to catch his breath, heart rate picking up even more.

"Dean I am confused. This is not out of the norm for your character. Why are you acting like this? Are you ill? Do you require attention?" Cass takes a step closer, raising his two fingers, going to press them to the hunter's forehead.

"What?! NO! I don't need attention…" he trails off nervously. And finishes the comment just above a whisper. "...From you."

Cass takes another step towards the hunter.

Dean falters and drops his beer bottle.

Castiel catches it with his lightning reflexes and places it on the counter behind the hunter. "Dean I sense something is different in you. What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! God Cass, leave me alone." Dean stalks off to the staircase, taking them two wooden steps at a time. He makes it to his room and slumps against the closed door, panting slightly.

He mentally kicks himself. What the hell is wrong with him? Since when does he freak out after getting laid and getting snippy with Cass? The angel is his friend and hunter partner now; he has to get his shit together before they head off on a case in the New Year.

Dean strips down to his boxers and a white t-shirt. He slips under the sheets of his bed with a sigh. He tries to calm his thoughts, but they are still going a mile-a-minute. He huffs and punches his pillow, trying to get it fluffed up. He settles back, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He is going over his thoughts and is hit with a sudden thought, an epiphany if you will. His thoughts get jumbled when Castiel, angel of the Lord, gets in her personal space. The angel is always there for him, offering his angelic services and unbiased opinions occasionally. Tonight at that chick's place he thought he was unattached, but now that he actually thinks about it, he is not. He has a partner, a hunter partner. This friendship with Castiel has never been like the friendship he has with anyone else. His heart did something weird seeing Castiel in the hooker bar, with Chastity. He never thought much of it, but it did the same thing tonight when he thought of what he did and how Castiel should view it.

He likes Castiel. And not just as a friend. They have been skating around this for years it seems, never acknowledging the tension for what it was, attraction. He takes a deep breath through his nose and settles his erratic heartbeat.

He lies in his bed for a minute before praying to the angel to test this theory.

"Cass…um can you…I need to ask ya something." Dean sits up in bed and hangs his feet off the side of the bed, waiting.

Not more than five seconds later he hears the familiar flutter of wings and turns to the sound. Standing on the other side of the room is Castiel, dressed in his usual disheveled suit and tie with the beige trench coat to complete the holy tax accountant look.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi Cass." Standard greeting aside he looks to the angel and sighs.

"Can you answer me one question honestly?" Dean rubs the back of his neck.

"Yes, of course Dean, anything you ask will be answered with the utter most truth." Cass stands still, keeping his distance, noticing Dean's heart rate is picking up again.

"Does my heart only do the fast thing around you? I mean do you feel the tension between us?"

Cass tilts his head. "That was two questions Dean."

"Answer them both then, please."

Cass chews his bottom lip, uncertain how to explain. After a minute he hangs his head. "Yes, to both. My apologies, I do not know what I do to cause you such distress."

Dean laughs, causing Cass to take a step in closer.

"Okay Cass, sit on the bed with me." he pats the spot beside him with a small smile.

Cass looks at the hunter wearily, but gives in and walks around the bed, taking a seat. He sits stiff, back rigid and waits.

"Relax Cass man, I'm not giving you crap. Relax the shoulders." Dean puts a hand on his shoulder and feels the angel stiffen even more. "Geez Cass, tense much."

Cass looks over at Dean and tries to relax his shoulders. Dean decides this moment is as good as any. He wraps his other arm around the angel and squeezes both shoulders.

Cass feels something shoot through his vessel at the contact. "Oh Dean." it slips out before he knows it.

Dean chuckles, and rubs along his shoulder blades. "So much stress, man."

"Mm, that feels good, Dean. Why are you doing this?" Cass turns his head to look the hunter in the eye.

"I need you relaxed before I can tell you, well actually show you." Dean grins and looks away quickly.

Cass just hums at the shoulder rub.

Dean moves his leg up and behind the angel slowly, he slowly pulls the angel closer to him, essentially getting him into his lap. Dean takes a deep breath and leans in slowly. He inches closer and lightly presses his lips to Cass' neck. He stays like that for a moment testing his body's reactions.

"Dean?" Cass mumbles.

Dean pulls back scared that he freaked out the angel. "Yeah?"

"That was nice, can you do it again?"

Dean is frozen; he actually kissed his neck, holy shit! Mental freak out time!

Cass turns his head towards the hunter. "I like that. It feels good."

Dean feels a warming sensation overtake his body, calming him. "Thanks Cass."

"You're welcome Dean. Now do that again, please?" Cass tilts his head away from Dean, presenting his neck.

Dean swallows roughly and presses his lips to the tender flesh of Castiel's neck again and this time he darts his tongue out, tasting the skin. Dean's defences melt, he tastes like Heaven. He presses more kisses to the neck, moving his kisses along the back of the angel's neckline, making his way to the other side as he massages the angel's shoulders more.

Cass gasps as he feels Dean moves the kisses to the other side, he tilts his head the other way and moans quietly at the contact.

Dean runs his hands up to the collar of the trench coat and slips it off the shoulders with a smirk.

Cass helps shrug out of the outer coat. He loosens the tie also, feeling an unfamiliar heat.

Dean's fingers find their way down Cass' back to the waistline where pants meet dress shirt and untucks the shirt.

Cass pulls the tie off completely and starts to undo the buttons, attempting to work the small buttons.

Dean gets slightly impatient, and tries to help.

Cass huffs and rips the shirt open, buttons flying in all directions.

"Wow Cass."

"Taking too long, I want you to touch more, it feels very nice. Why have we not done this before?" Cass is suddenly turned around, facing Dean on the bed. He flings the ripped shirt off and a chuckle.

Dean gulps and has a look of sheer terror on his face.

Cass pushes into Dean's shocked hands, getting the hunter on his back. The angel puts a hand over Dean's chest, resting it just over his heart. "You are very excited, aren't you?"

Dean just nods slightly.

"And a little scared. Why?" Cass nuzzles into Dean's neck, inhaling his scent as he places his lips on Dean's neck, copying the action Dean did to him.

Dean's voice is raspy as he tries to speak. "Never…before. Angels strong."

"We are very strong, but gentle as well." He kisses Dean's collarbone. "Am I doing this correctly?"

Dean just nods, not trusting his voice.

"Good." Cass nuzzles into the neck of the hunter with a smile. "I like this, what do we do next?" Cass watches as Dean's Adam's apple bobs.

"Lips on lips." Dean croaks.

Cass moves his lips up giving small kisses to Dean's jaw, making his way to his lips.

When their lips actually make contact neither knows who moans first, the sound makes Dean's crotch give a happy twitch, hardening automatically. Their lips work in unison, slow and meaningfully. Dean's hand cups the angel's face softly, as his other hand threads up into the messy dark locks of the angel's hair.

Dean pulls back from the kiss, needing to breathe, but not really wanting to end the most amazing kiss he has ever partaken in.

Cass crashes his lips to Dean's with a chuckle and feels when Dean parts his lips, breathing in his most angelic of scents. It's like fresh rain and evergreen forests and a tiny bit of coconut. The scent overpowers all previous thoughts in Dean's head.

Cass feels Dean's tongue lick his teeth lightly, he copies the action and darts his tongue out experimentally into Dean's mouth.

Dean comes back to his senses at the intrusion of Cass' powerful tongue entering his mouth. He moans into the feeling and his tongue is pushed aside without warning.

Cass is learning so much, so fast. He has never kissed a human before and he wishes he has experienced these emotions eons before, but he never felt connected to any human before this. Dean Winchester has awoken his primal angelic side.

Dean sits up and pulls his t-shirt off over his head and looks down to his tented boxers with a whimper.

Cass follows Dean's eye movement and sees a hardened mass in the hunter's undergarments. He has watched human procreate previously, it was strictly for educational purposes, but this is his very first time being grateful for the unused knowledge. His hand moves to brush the bulge.

Dean groans slightly at the feel of Cass giving his erection his attention. "Cass," he moans breathlessly.

"Dean," Cass grins and kisses his way along Dean's chest; he finds a nipple and licks the nub, hardening it between his teeth.

Dean groans at the assault on his body. He swallows down his whimper and lifts his hips, pressing them into Cass's groin.

The movement and feeling surprises the angel enough for Dean to switch their positions.

Cass sighs as his back comes into contact with the mattress.

Dean smirks at the sight of the angel beneath him; he chuckles at the thought of the angel, this angel being his.

Dean makes quick work of the angel's belt and dress slacks; he pulls the pants off with a laugh, seeing the angel trembling under him in nothing but white tightie-whities. "Really?"

Cass looks down at this groin with a perplexed look, "what?"

"Nothing, just I'm making a wet spot without touching you there." Dean rubs his palm down the fabric, listening to the angel's hiss of surprised pleasure.

Dean slides the underwear off, letting the now unrestrained cock rest on Cass' abdomen.

Cass is feeling slightly vulnerable, lain out naked before the hunter. Turns out even a powerful heavenly being can be humbled by a mere human.

"What's wrong?" Dean kisses down Cass' bare chest, flicking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Cass licks his lips, nervously. "Why aren't you naked also?" Cass closes his eyes as his cock twitches from the nipple play.

"Use some of those angel powers and make me naked then. While you're at it. Can you prepare yourself?"

Cass looks at Dean perplexed. "Explain the last request."

Dean sucks on one of his fingers, making it wet with saliva and moves it down his body, along the angel's hipbone and traces around the puckered entrance. He presses the finger at the hole indicating his request. He leans in close to Cass' ear and whispers. "Can you make yourself stretched and wet?"

The angel nods, groaning at the action.

"I promise next time I'll work you open myself, I'm just not sure how to do it properly, don't wanna hurt ya."

"It's okay, I understand, next time." Cass smiles at the prospect of this happening again. "I'm open and ready Dean."

Dean nods and strokes his cock, wetting his shaft for smoother penetration. He presses his throbbing cock to the wet, ready entrance of his angel. "Shit!" Dean has to stop just after he gets the head in. "So warm and," He takes a breath, "tight."

"Take your time Dean." Cass shifts his leg, pressing it to the side of Dean.

Dean slowly pushes all the way in, keeping eye contact with Cass. "You okay?"

Cass nods, "Feels so good, feels full."

Dean chuckles, "I take that as a compliment."

"As you should. You are rather well-endowed." Cass' fingers dig into the flesh of Dean's bare ass cheek.

"Can I move?" Dean grunts as he pushes back in.

Cass moans and wraps a leg around Dean's waist, resting it on his hip.

Dean grabs the other leg and locks it behind him. "I need to find the right angle, tell me when it feels good."

"It all feels good, Dean." Cass pushes his head from side to side. His eyes shoot open suddenly, "aah!"

Dean smirks, "found it," he pushes in at the same angle.

Cass's back arches up in response to his sweet spot being hit repeatedly. "Again."

"That's the plan Cass." Dean's hand rests on the mattress beside Cass' head; he gets a rough, forceful kiss, unlike all their previous lip locks.

Cass bites the hunter's bottom lip and grunts, "Faster, need more."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm an angel Dean, I can heal myself, now give me all you have. I can take it all."

Dean nods, grabbing Cass' right leg, resting it on his shoulder. He pushes into the tightness and grunts, moving his hips faster.

Cass bites his own lip in ecstasy and pushes down at Dean's withdrawals.

Their hips move in unison as Dean pumps his seed deep inside Cass. All the muscles in the angel's vessel squeeze tight upon orgasm. Dean is milked of his orgasm, feeling Cass' body explode with happiness and arousal, shooting thick spurts of come on his abdomen with a sigh and a shit-eating grin. Their bodies keep the movements, emptying their cocks of pent up need.

Dean slowly lets the leg down and slips his softening cock from Cass, lying to the side of the angel.

Cass is lost in euphoria, just lying there utterly fucked out, legs still spread wide in need.

After a few minutes Dean rolls to his side, back towards the angel.

Cass is confused. He knows he has had sex with Dean, effectively losing his virginity in the process, but Dean's actions afterwards are confusing. "Uh, Dean…As I understand it the two people engaging in coitus usually hold each other afterward."

Dean runs his thoughts through. He really should have known that Cass would be all for cuddling. It was the angel's first time and... he is satisfied and feels a bit sleepy, so why not?

"Cass, we're dudes, we don't talk about it, we just do it." Dean rolls onto his back and holds out his arm, waiting for the angel to lie on his chest.

Cass gives a small grin and settles in Dean's arms happily.

* * *

_It's essentially like 'fight club', first rule is you never talk about it._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed this. I cannot guarantee that the chapters will be posted on any regular basis. We need time to let the magic flow and the smut to write it's self. Mostly, all my chapter ideas need to be written, edited and approved by the 'Boss' before they can be posted and between our busy schedules and the need for sleep, a few days may pass. I am thinking up more scenarios the boys will encounter over the years. If any inspirational ideas come to mind feel free to leave it in a review or a PM to either myself or the talented aLoggedInReader. **

* * *

_May 9th, 2012_

_Lesson One in style: it's all about the correct underwear. Four months! I have looked at those white briefs for four long months! Enough is enough._

* * *

Dean takes Castiel to the local Target to demonstrate the benefits of letting your 'balls breathe.' They entered the Mens' section without incident, but Cass is not very pleased by Dean's choices. After a half hour of strolling through the varying types of underwear their basket held two pairs of standard black boxer-briefs and Dean's ultimate favourite choice, a pair of roomy black Batman boxers with the yellow Bat symbol printed across the butt.

Cass states his opinion as they make their way to the check-out. "I do not see the issue with my current under garments. They have been sufficient for Jimmy and I have found no reason to change the articles this vessel owned."

"Geez Cass, how to put it nicely? What you wear is not very sexy." Dean whispers, leaning close to the angel.

"I was not aware undergarments were meant to be used to attract a mate?" Castiel eyes the articles with uncertainty.

"Well, that's why I'm helping you out in that department, dude." Dean buys the clothes and walks out of the store, leaving Castiel is trail behind.

At their current motel room Dean puts the bought underwear on Cass' unused bedspread and points to the bathroom. "Now go model my purchases for me. I didn't spend $16.95 on stuff I don't plan on seeing in action."

Castiel just looks between the packaged clothing and the bathroom door, uncertainly. "You want me to put them on, now?"

"Yes, now, Cass. Get a move on. We have to be at the coroner's office in like two hours."

Cass grabs the package of standard underwear and Dean shakes his head. Cass moves his fingers over the soft fabric of the Batman boxers and Dean nods his approval. Cass walks into the bathroom to change.

Dean's cell phone rings while he is waiting. Dean absently opens the flip-phone and answers, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Gabe found a dog today, you'll never guess his name."

"Not really in the mood for a guessing game here, Sam." Dean licks his lips in anticipation of seeing those boxers on his angel.

"His name is Cookie. If that's not destiny, I don't know what is?"

"'Cause our family has always been on good terms with destiny," Dean snarked, but his voice softens immediately afterwards, "but yeah, sounds like it was meant to be." Dean grins at Cass, who has finally opened the door, while holding the phone.

"Is Cass with you right now?" Dean nearly drops the phone as Cass turns around to show off the back of the boxers, fashioning the Bat symbol across the cheeks. Dean's hand is in mid-grasp of squeezing the symbol.

Dean recovers and responds with a quick, "yeah."

"Great, I have a question for him."

Dean looks to the angel for guidance on how to end this conversation the quickest. Cass shrugs and nods to the phone. Dean puts the phone on speaker as he slides a hand over Cass' protruding hips with a wicked grin.

Cass bats Dean away and smiles, "hello Sam," Cass gives his formal greeting despite the distraction of a hunter pawing at him like a playful kitten.

"Hi Cass, look… uhm… they told us that Cookie was supposedly a rather anti-social dog at the shelter, but he's been nothing but gentle and playful ever since Gabe first touched him. I guess the question is; did Gabriel somehow alter his personality?" Dean is not even paying attention at this point, it sounds like the usual rambling of his geek brother to his friend. They talk too much in his opinion, anyway.

Cass doesn't miss a beat, not even as he feels Dean's mouth make contact with his neck, or when Dean starts kissing his way down the angel's back. "It is possible that Gabriel altered the dog's state of mind," Cass gives a tiny smile when Dean squeezes his butt eagerly. "However, I think it is more likely that he simply communicated with the animal…"

Dean catches the tail end of the sentence and laughs, "dude, he's like talking to a dog?"

"I have told you before that angels speak and understand every language that ever existed and ever will exist with very few, very specific exceptions," Cass turns his body away from Dean in annoyance, reminding Dean they have discussed this previously.

"Yeah, but the shorty doesn't even speak English, yet!" he huffs, annoyed that Cass is now playing hard to get.

"There are languages that do not require the use of words or the possession of trained vocal cords," Cass explained matter-of-factly, "bees communicate in dance for example, it is very fascinating to watch." Cass smiles as he shakes his hips to an imagined beat.

Dean watches Cass dance slightly silly, than chuckles. "not like that Cass. Never seen a bee move in that pattern."

Cass counters with a roll of his hips and Dean loves it. "That's more like a bee saying 'hello'."

Sam answers with a quick, "thanks Cass, glad to know I probably won't wake up tomorrow being mind controlled by my two year old," not long afterwards.

Cass closes his eyes to Dean trying to seduce him with his horrible attempt of dancing and responds, "while Gabriel is surely capable of doing such a thing, I doubt that he would use his powers against you in any way."

Dean's mouth detaches from Cass' shoulder blade as his hand moves towards Cass' yellow waistband. "You hear that, Sammy? Be nice to the kid. He might turn you into a mindless slave, otherwise." Full out laughs at his own joke.

Dean is rubbing more salt into the wound when Sam quickly says goodbye and hangs up. Dean looks at the phone with a slightly shocked and appalled look at being hung up on and shrugs, tossing the phone to the unused bed. It bounces and rests there, forgotten once Dean realizes he can finally inspect Cass' sexy ass in the best boxers imaginable.

Cass smiles when Dean pushes him against the wall, back facing him. "Dean, this is rather uncalled for. I was trying to show you your purchases."

Dean nips below Cass' ear and whispers, "I'm admiring the view very nicely. I think I bought the best ones."

Cass blushes at this and shudders when Dean's warmth disappears from his backside and neck. Cass turns around to see where Dean went and gasps at the sudden mouth ghosting breath over his groin.

Dean is on his knees, looking up at the angel. "Only one suggestion."

"What is that, Dean?" Cass leans back against the wall for support; he was not accustomed to seeing Dean this close to his erection just yet. Everything was still new to him, the touching, the not talking of the time spent intimately.

Dean uses his best smoldering look and says, "Can you say it? I wanna hear you say 'I'm Batman,' in your deep voice."

Castiel looks down at the man before him and lets a tiny smile crack upon his face. "Why do you insist upon this all the time. Are you not tiring of me claiming to be a bat man?"

Dean gives a fake shocked look and shakes his head. "Never. He is my idol, as is a certain angel I know." He winks and squeezes Cass' thigh with his fingers, nails digging into the flesh.

Cass moans quietly at the touch and nods his head in forced submission. He opens his eyes and looks down at Dean, stating, "I am Batman," in his most seductive voice.

Dean rips the boxers down, off Cass' sexy hips with his teeth and a low growl eminates.

Cass yelps at the sudden movement.

Dean is stroking Cass to erection within seconds. "You are a very hot Batman." Dean opens his mouth and plunges down, taking in a majority of Cass' length.

Cass gasps as Dean takes him in. "Dean," he moans, hand moving to the back of Dean's head, fingers running through the short, spikey hair.

Dean remembers to hum in the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks in the process. He has been secretly researching how to please his man/angel when Cass was busy with Heavenly duties or visiting his brothers.

Cass shifts his stance, settling his back down further along the wall, unable to keep standing so erect as Dean services his sexual needs in this way. They have only done this at most once or twice and it was not usually in the middle of the day. Cass is confused as what is standard in a relationship still, especially with Dean Winchester, of all people.

Dean's hand goes to Cass' balls as he slips off until only the tip is in his mouth and flicks his tongue over the head of Cass' cock. He licks, pushing his tongue into the slit with a moan, as the taste of pre-come overloads his taste buds. He licks the length and starts to suck once again.

Cass loves the feeling and starts to move his hips to Dean's bobs. The movement heightens his angelic nerves and he is hip thrusting into Dean's mouth within seconds.

Dean doesn't complain or gag, he pulls back a little and keeps sucking, licking and humming.

Cass' fingers are still making slow strokes through Dean's hair, but he pulls slightly as he feels something, his orgasm pooling beneath his navel.

Dean knows Cass is close and loving this as much as he is, he slips a hand around the angel's hip to caress Cass' perky ass.

Cass loses control of his senses as his orgasm takes over, sending him over the edge and into ecstasy. He bucks his hips forward into Dean's mouth with a grunt of passion.

Dean is overwhelmed by Cass' actions and pulls away, spitting the mouthful of come into a garbage bin close by. He is not yet at the point of swallowing the stuff.

Cass slumps to the floor without Dean holding him up.

Dean goes to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out with Listerine as Cass pants on the floor.

After nearly a minute Cass regains his footing and stands, dressing himself in his usual attire, suit pants and dress shirt. He walks up behind Dean, "it would appear this bat man person gets you in the mood for amorous things. Perhaps next time I should wear the entire costume?" He kisses Dean's neck, as his hands slip around the hunter's waist.

Dean chuckles as he spits out the alcohol-based mouth wash and nods thoughtfully. "But how would I get you out of it in a hurry?"

Cass smiles and rests his chin on Dean's shoulder. "We will just have to wait and see, will we not?"

* * *

_Moral of this story: the underwear is important, but add in a sexy superhero voice and this man is putty._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apparently no one besides myself, aLoggedInReader, Keefer and CassXDeano have a batman kink...disappointing.**

**As it turns out my muse's performance is directly linked with the amount of reviews I receive. After the disappointment of last chapter I nearly gave up writing for this story...but thankfully Keefer and aLoggedInReader hinted, poked, prodded and even kicked me and my muse to do more, so I deem this a trial.**

* * *

July 25th 2012

_Honestly, I'm not sure who is more of a child, you or your little brother?_

* * *

Castiel was still dressed in his swim trunks and sandals when they returned their brother to his father later that day.

Dean just looks at Cass with interest before asking why he hadn't changed back.

"I wanted to show you my swim shorts. I used your lucky boxers as a reference. Do you like?"

Dean's mouth hangs open slightly, did Cass just out them? No, he knows to keep that kinda thing to himself. The hunter recovers from his initial shock and shakes his head. "Take them off!"

Cass' expression changes to one of remorse and he pushes the offensive garments down, ridding him of his swim shorts.

Dean is speechless, Balthazar, on the other hand, laughs.

Sam, who was walking Gabriel into the kitchen turns to see what is making Balthazar laugh so hard and sees Castiel standing in the middle of the living room, butt nude. He covers his small son's eyes and gasps.

Dean is in shock, standing there, as the angel is without clothes on the lower half of his vessel. "I didn't mean right this second, in front of everyone. Mojo some damn clothes!" Dean turns from the sight with a worried expression.

Sam pipes in, "Ah, Cass, is that a tattoo?"

Dean whips his body around and looks. He mentally groans.

Castiel nods in agreement as he makes his standard outfit appear on his body. "Yes Sam, it is a temporary tattoo."

"Where in the world would you find a Batman temporary tattoo?"

"It was in a box of Frosted Flakes that Dean purchased at the grocery store last week."

Dean speaks up, "Ya know the kids' prizes in the bottom. He was excited to find it so I told him how to apply it."

Balthazar can't resist the next comment out of his mouth. "And you helped him didn't you? Why would you tell him to put it on his hip?"

Dean seething's, "I didn't help him and for your information I only told him to put it somewhere it won't be visible for hunting."

Balthazar chuckles as he flies away.

Sam pulls Gabriel into the kitchen and finds him some carrots to munch on.

"You said it was an acceptable place to have a tattoo, Dean. Did you lie to me?"

Dean sighs and rubs a hand across his face, "No it is a good place for a tattoo. They are just being asses."

Castiel nods than proceeds to tell Dean the joke he told Balthazar, that his brother did not get. "He stated 'for the love of Pete. Get into appropriate clothes before someone calls the police about the creeper in the trench coat hanging around the kiddie pool!' as if I would not come to the correct conclusion and change." Castiel lets a smirk cross his face. "I got him good though, I remember the time you told me about the correct use of sarcasm and humour. I countered back with 'I do not wish to acquire the love of this Pete you speak of.' He just stared. You would have been proud, Dean." Cass is beaming, wanting Dean's praise for a well-placed sarcastic remark.

Dean nods and chuckles, "good one dude. How about we go, shall we?"

Castiel steps into Dean's personal space and whispers, "Did I not say the correct thing? I thought it was good." He is dejected now, thinking Dean is just being nice to spare his feelings.

"No Cass it's not the sarcasm, that was great. It's the fact they, my brother and yours saw the temporary tattoo that sorta bothers me."

Cass answers with a simple, "oh." Castiel can be seen pondering his rebuttal.

Dean shakes his head, "Let's just leave."

* * *

September 12th, 2013

Dean just had to laugh when Sam, Gabriel and Castiel returned from their visit to the zoo. The angel was wearing an 'I love chimpanzees' shirt under his trench coat.

Dean managed to keep a grin off his face long enough to ask if they all had fun. Gabe ran up to his uncle to show off the flamingo stuffed toy he got from the gift shop. The kid was bouncing with energy and excitement.

Sam got the little guy into his bed without much trouble. Cass, on the other hand, was rambling off chimp facts to the older Winchester the entire evening.

Dean listened with interest for the first few hours, but nearing midnight he was tired and more irritable. He headed for the one guest room in Sam's small three-bedroom house.

Castiel trailed a step behind the hunter, stating, "chimpanzees have remarkable cognitive abilities and are the best tool users after humans."

Dean rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind the angel. "Cass, I'm tired. Can we start up the chimp fan club tomorrow?" The older Winchester yawns as he heads for the bed, stripping off his jeans and shirts, sliding into the bed in his boxers and white t-shirt.

Cass stops in mid-sentence and nods, "sorry Dean, they are just very similar to humans. I am fascinated by the possibilities if they came out as the superior species instead of humans."

"That's great Cass. I need sleep though, we hit the road in the morning, give me like four, five hours tops." Dean lifts the sheets and waits for Cass to come to bed.

* * *

The next day goes the same as the evening before. Castiel continues to give Dean more chimp facts, he even tells the older Winchester about gorillas and how the alpha male is called the silverback.

Dean shoos the angel out of the motel room they share to find them and when Dean says 'us' he means himself, a cheeseburger and pie, no angel mojo allowed. He just needs a few hours angel-free to think about a case. He hopes Cass doesn't get offended though. He really does like the angel. It's just too much sometimes.

Cass agrees to take on the task of finding Dean the best burger and pie in the state.

Dean sighs loudly once Cass is out the door. He opens up Sam's old laptop and boots it up. He looks up the town history, trying to find anything interesting enough to warrant a hunter's skills. After an hour he finds himself getting bored and pulls up 'Google' and types in 'monkey sex positions' –strictly for boredom purposes. What comes up is mostly humorous, but there is one that intrigues him. He prints it off and studies the instructions for later.

Cass comes back from his 'sustenance expedition' with his triumphant prize. He holds in his hands a white paper bag and clear plastic bag. He puts the burgers and pie on the table, in hopes of tribute.

Dean slaps him on the back in recognition of a job well-done. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Cass nods his head in agreement.

To honour Cass' pursuit Dean eats the cheese burger happily and devours the apple pie within minutes, leaving a slice for the angel.

Cass has figured out why Dean sent him away while he was walking to the local bakery. When he finishes watching Dean eat his food with a moan of approval he tones down the chimp facts, knowing Dean is just being nice and not telling him to stop.

They don't find anything worth of their specialty in town and Dean heads to get a few hours rest before they head out in the morning. He is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, looking at the print out with interest.

Castiel is sitting on his bed, quietly watching TV. It's what he usually does while Dean sleeps.

Dean exits the bathroom dressed in his boxers only, stowing the print out under his pillow as he makes his way to his bed. "Hey Cass, why'd you stop with the monkey info?" he sits on his own bed and pats the spot beside him.

Castiel uses the remote to turn the TV off and looks to the hunter. "You sent me away because I was annoying you with the facts. I'm not totally naïve, Dean."

"I just needed time to look something up for tonight in honour of your monkey mania. Now get your butt over here, pronto."

"Yes Dean." Cass responds as he stands up and walks to the edge of Dean's bed, standing between his legs.

"Fewer clothes are better for this surprise." Dean tugs on the trench coat, indicating it has to go.

Cass nods his understanding and slips the coat off and folds it upon a chair as well as his suit jacket.

Dean looks down at Cass' feet and tilts his head to the side.

Castiel toes off his shoes, strips off his socks, tie, dress slacks and shirt. He stands in only his black boxer-briefs before his partner.

Dean smirks and pulls the angel into his lap, kissing him feverishly.

Cass kisses back, darting his tongue into the hunter's mouth.

Dean moans at the boldness. He is learning fast. Their mouths work each other over, fighting for dominance.

The older Winchester places kisses along the angel's chest as he pushes him to the bed. "I found a new sex position for us to try." He flicks his tongue over a nipple, "ya wanna know what it's called?"

Cass nods his head, "Yes Dean, tell me."

Dean moves his fingers down the pale flesh of Cass' chest and makes his way to the waistband of his boxers. He kisses a trail down to the fabric and ghosts his breath over the tent in his angel's shorts.

"Dean, answer me." Cass is gasping, jerking his hips at the teasing he is receiving.

"It's from the Kama-Sutra," he pulls the boxers down; letting the air hit the straining erection before him. "It's called the monkey." He blows on the head with a smile. "Ya wanna try it?"

Cass is near begging for him to take his cock into his mouth and let him fuck his sweet lips. "Yes," he gasps out.

"Yes, what, Cass?" Dean smirks as he licks the pre-come from the slit with a tongue swirl.

Cass swallows, licking his chapped lips in frustration. "Yes I want." He moans when Dean takes in his tip, "to get it," his hips move up, pushing his cock into Dean's waiting mouth. "Monkey style, Dean," his body trembles at the assault Dean is performing on his partner's cock.

Dean pulls off Cass' cock and strokes it twice before he moves off the bed to strip off his clothes. "Kneel on the bed, close to the wall."

Cass gets on his knees and moves to the wall, presenting his ass to Dean.

Dean rubs his hands over the tender, pale flesh and slaps it once. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and opens it, applying a liberal amount onto his fingers. He pushes one finger into Cass' puckered entrance, slow and steady. He hears Cass' hiss in pain and kisses his neck tenderly, "Relax."

Cass leans down on all fours and presses his face against the pillows to muffle the moans.

Dean works the single finger in and out. When the resistance lessens he pushes two fingers in, than a third, but goes back to two when Cass whimpers.

Cass is moaning into the pillows like a cheap hooker, but hopes Dean can't hear it.

Dean spreads his fingers a little to open him up more. He hears the muffled moan and crooks them upwards, feeling Cass' entire body shudder at his sweet spot being brushed. He makes sure to give Cass a few good prostate swipes before he pulls the fingers out and gets ready for enter him, applying lube to his cock.

"Spread your legs, up against the headboard." Dean whispers into the angel's ear, licking the outer shell.

Castiel does as instructed and kneels, legs spread wide with his hands on the headboard.

Dean moves his body in between Cass' legs and kneels back, resting upon his legs. "Keep your hands on the headboard, for support and sit down on me, slow, so I can line up." His hand clasps his throbbing cock as his other hand rests on the angel's hip to guide him down.

Cass lowers his body, allowing his entrance to be breached by Dean's rather large swollen member.

Dean groans as he is sheathed inside Cass. He can't believe how warm and tight the angel is. Every time feels like the first time.

Once Cass is sitting on Dean's lap, fully besetting Dean he pushes his body away from the wall and headboard, but still holding the headboard.

Dean moans loudly, "Shit Cass! You feel awesome."

"This is certainly new. May I move?" Cass turns his head to look upon the hunter.

"God, yes." Dean wraps his arm around Cass' waist.

Cass pulls his body away, causing Dean's arm to move. He lifts his body up and pushes back down with the leverage from the headboard.

Dean tries to speak, but can't find words, "fucckk…..dammn…..ahhhhh."

Cass smirks and plunges back down on Dean's cock, again, groaning himself.

Dean's hand grasps the angel's hip roughly, trying to get him to change the angle. He isn't really able to move, as Cass has all the control, downside to this position.

Cass' left leg slips during his movement, causing himself to get impaled deeper by Dean. "Dean… ahhhh." Now Cass can't form words either.

Cass lifts his ass again and pushes down, he keeps this up for a solid minute before his body shudders and his neglected cock shoots thick streams of seed onto the wall in front of them. His ass muscles clamp down on Dean's cock upon orgasm, he feels Dean's cock spasming from the tight velvety warmth. Both angel and hunter lose control.

Cass pants through his ecstasy, legs feeling like jelly. He feels Dean try to move beneath him. "I can't move, Dean."

Dean chuckles, out of breath, "neither can I while you are on top of Me." he slaps Cass' ass.

Cass sits like this, hands clenching the headboard, still, for another minute.

"Seriously, dude, can't you move?"

Cass shakes his head, "no."

Dean huffs, "Okay, lean forward."

Cass leans forward. Dean lifts his hips and body, as well as Cass'. Dean gets them both on their knees with some difficulty. Cass moans from the movement. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cass?" Dean shifts his hips, pulling out of Cass, slowly.

"You are brushing my prostate still." Cass pants slightly.

"Yeah, so?" Dean withdrawals his spent cock from Cass with a pop noise.

"It is getting me hard, again. Can we go again?" Cass turns around, showing Dean his erection.

Dean looks at it with wide eyes. "Are you serious? I'm not a machine."

Cass gives a head tilt. "I know that."

Dean sighs, "I'm not physically ready for more, yet." He points to his flaccid penis, hanging between his toned legs.

Cass nods, "I can help with that."

Dean laughs, but feels himself getting hard, again. He stops and gives the angel a pissed look. "Seriously Cass?"

"I want more." Cass pushes Dean onto his back and straddles his hips, hovering his body above Dean's now rock hard cock.

Dean gasps, but swallows roughly. "Do I get a say in this?"

"You are hard. We can go again, correct?" Cass leans down and kisses Dean's chest.

"Yeah, Cass. I get the feeling you are wanting many rounds, often."

Cass just nods and plunges his ass down onto Dean again.

He rides Dean like a prized stallion, milking his orgasm from him hard and fast. Cass pumps his cock to his thrusts down. He shoots his seed across Dean's chest with a grunt. Cass licks it off Dean's chest and forces Dean to kiss him.

Dean will not admit it, but Cass' semen doesn't taste as bad now. He is getting used to the flavour.

Dean collapses, utter spent afterwards.

As it turns out there are no discussions or snide remarks about cuddling once Dean was too fucked out to stay awake.

* * *

_Let it be known that Dean Winchester does his research. We didn't make it out of that town, let alone that motel until close to noon._

_Also you found out a very big secret today. Cuddling is okay, if I'm too tired to care. But never, ever repeat that!_

* * *

**_AN2: If you want to read wing!kink you best review to keep my muse thinking up smut._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I send out my thanks to Maddy Love Castiel, aLoggedInReader, kb18142, Larz|87, Keefer, FireChildSlytherin5 and CassXDeano for leaving a review. This story will be continued, YAY!**

* * *

November 23rd, 2014

_I finally got the courage to ask you something that has been on my mind for years… Angel wings are each unique and apparently rather sensitive, who knew?_

* * *

The hunter duo were working a simple 'salt and burn' in Wyoming when Dean had been thinking about angel wings, well at least the representations for a few days. Gabriel sprouted his two years ago and Dean wanted to see Castiel's.

Dean was feeling frisky after spending the entire day questioning young college girls. He never strayed from his angel, but looking was not against the law, as far as he knew. As soon as he was through the motel door his lips were connecting to the angel's, nibbling the lips he loves so much. He slides the trench coat and suit jacket off his angel and works on the blue tie around his neck as he gives needy kisses to all the skin he can touch with his sinful lips. He gets the shirt unbuttoned mostly before he just rips it open and starts assaulting the pale flesh of his angelic lover.

Cass is pushed to the bed with a force of a horny hunter needing to claim his prize. He grunts when his head makes contact with the wooden headboard.

Dean just works on the angel's dress pants with a grin on his freckled lips.

Cass is moaning when Dean has his pants and boxers off in a quick, feverish movement. He uses his grace to undress his hunter.

Once they are both naked Dean flips his angel onto his back with a grunt and starts kissing his shoulders, biting a few spots. He gets the sudden urge to vocalize his needs. "Cass?" Dean finally swallows his pride and decides it's not faux pas to talk to his friend about it.

"Yes Dean." Cass knows not to invade his hunter's mind for answers so he waits for Dean to answer and tell what's on his mind. Plus he can't really use his powers when Dean is attacking his vessel like this.

"You have wings, right?" The hunter gives a crooked smile as he kisses where he thinks Cass' wings would be.

"Of course, all angels have wings as part of their angelic forms." He turns his head to look at his hunter.

"Cool. Gabe's are white with rainbows. I like them." Dean licks a line down Cass' spine to his tailbone.

"Those are just his representation of his angelic wings, viewed on the Earthly plane, Dean." Cass shudders at Dean's touches.

"Oh I know that… what colour are yours?" Dean hums as his hand finds its way around Cass' hip and lifts the angel's hips off the bed to start stroking his hardening cock, "caniseeyours?" he sputters out in one breath.

"Mine are based upon my wishes. I went with black." Cass beams, "Would you like to see them?"

Dean just nods, hopeful.

Cass relaxes his shoulder blades, and rolls his head back in a circle. Two large jet black wings unfurl from the angel's shoulders, spreading a good ten feet in wingspan.

Dean stops his kisses along Cass' spine to look in awe at the appendages that just appeared before his eyes. "They are…Beautiful!" Dean kisses right between the two feathered wings.

Cass moans loudly. "You can touch them, if you want, Dean."

Dean straightens out and looks to the tips. "Are you sure? Will it feel like a bird's wing?" His hand reaches out to touch a large black feather at the bottom of the appendage. He gets close and pulls back, scared to actually touch an angel's scared wing. He knows Cass must really trust him. His fingers stretch out, slowly, inching closer. He brushes the feather lightly and sighs. Its soft, kinda like a bird's but also slightly reflective and shiny.

Cass kneels super rigid waiting for Dean to touch them. He has never shown them to anyone other than his brothers and sisters and even than only in trusted company. An angel's wings are very sensitive. His wings move into the light graze. He shivers upon the contact. "Dean," he slips his strong wings closer, wanting more wing touches.

"Cass," the hunter whispers. His fingers move further into the feathers. His entire hand touches some shorter feathers closer to the top and he sees Cass shudder. His other hand reaches to the top near the wing bone (Dean figures that's what it is) his hand strokes over the feathers and feels a sticky wetness; he squeezes a bump, massaging it with his thumb.

Cass nearly collapses in ecstasy. "ahh," Cass' head falls to the pillows below him.

Dean pulls his hands back, scared. "Did I hurt you? Shit, I'm sorry!"

The angel shakes his head and lifts it to look at his lover. His eyes are pleading silently.

Dean sees the look upon his angel's face and understands. The pupils are black, no blue to be seen. He is very aroused; angel wings are like a vessel's cock. "You want more, Cass?" He wraps his arm down around Cass' chest and pulls the angel against his chest, wings pressing to his bare chest as well.

Cass moans, panting at the brush of full body contact with his angelic wings.

Dean than proceeds to wrap his hand around Cass' very hard cock, he gives it two pumps with his wrist than soothes some of the shorter feathers between his fingers, he finds the walnut sized bulge on the joint again and kneads it with is thumb and forefinger.

Cass' knees give out. If Dean wasn't rubbing his cock he would have fallen to the mattress with a whimper.

Dean knows that's a sweet spot now. He smears the liquid on his own hip to wipe it off.

Cass tries to speak, his voice is very husky and raspy, "Dean," he takes a deep breath, "take me, now, please." He manages to straighten from his hunched form.

Dean slaps his angel's ass than squeezes the cheek. "Gladly! Just need to get the lube."

Cass shakes his head. "Use my oil. Fuck me with my own lube, Dean. I need it so bad." He whimpers when Dean pulls slightly on the feathers near the wing joint and oil gland.

Dean gathers the dripping oil from Cass' feathers into his hand, coating his fingers with the slick fluid. His hand presses to the puckered entrance of his angel, his other hand gives a squeeze of Cass' cock as he pushes the finger in, it meets a little resistance, but he feels Cass moan and relax soon after.

Cass spreads his legs and his wings wider. He is in need of a ravaging and trusts Dean to give it to him. His wings curve to encompass their groomer.

Dean sighs contently when he feels Cass' wings stretch out to touch him, he would press Cass up against him again, but having him bent on all fours is easier for prepping him.

Cass's hips buck when Dean has three fingers inside the angel, spreading them, opening him to take Dean's aching cock willingly.

Dean pulls the fingers out and swipes the feathers, rubbing them back into place, gathering more wing oil and coats his cock with the liquid. He presses a hand to the small of Cass' back as he lines his cock to the stretched out hole and pushes in slow, but forcefully. Dean gathers a few feathers and pulls on them as he bottoms out inside the tightness that is Castiel, angel of the Lord.

Cass bucks up, mewling. His hand reaches back and grabs Dean's hip, fingers clenching the flesh. "Give it to me, I can take it all."

Dean strokes the long feathers within his reach lovingly and grunts as he thrusts into Cass.

Cass' head falls to the pillows at he moans loudly, "harder."

Dean runs his hands along the sides of Cass' body and traces his fingers up to the shoulder blades. The hunter's fingers rub small circles into the toned muscles, moving to where the wings sprout from the angel's back, just below the shoulder blades, he massages the joint with his thumbs.

Cass' eyes shoot open and he makes a sound Dean has never heard from the angel before in all the long years they have known each other.

Dean leans down and sucks on the wing joint experimentally.

Cass mewls and pushes his ass back, into Dean's nearly animalistic thrusts in.

Dean is giving Cass all he can, hammering his rock hard cock deep inside his angel, needing release, but it is escaping him. He can feel his orgasm ready to go, but no matter how hard he thrusts into Cass he can't come.

Cass is so close, he needs Dean to keep pounding into him and grooming his feathers. He has never felt this before, but wants to feel it over and over again. The angel straightens his body out, pressing his body and wings into his hunter's chest. "More, Dean."

Dean is fisting Cass' cock with grunts and fucking into the angel with all he has, he can't figure out why he hasn't blown his load yet, he has been on the brink for over five minutes now. Dean is mouthing the soft feathers in his mouth as he jerks off his lover and plays with his nipple. He has no idea why he does it but he sinks his teeth into the wing joint. He is very frustrated by not coming yet.

Cass' entire being electrifies. His eyes shoot open upon Dean biting his wing. His cock releases its thick spurts of seed all over Dean's hand. The angel's muscles clamp down and he orgasms, wings tightening around Dean's body.

Dean blacks out, nearly. His orgasm explodes through a flood gate; he pumps into Cass with grunts and grits his teeth through his orgasm. He feels the tightness around his cock and his body from the wings and grins. He collapses as soon as he finishes.

Cass has to roll Dean with his super-sensitive wings. The hunter passed out still inside him. Cass removes Dean's spent cock from him and lies the hunter on the bed, stroking his face lovingly. "Thank you Dean. That was more than I knew could exist." He kisses Dean's lips and pulls the covers over the hunter. Cass can't retract his wings yet, they are too electrified. The angel walks over to the couch in the small motel room and watches TV until he can calm down enough to put his wings away.

An hour later Dean awakes to see Castiel watching TV with his wings out. "Hey Cass, whatcha doin'?"

Castiel turns his head and smiles. "Calming down. They won't go away until I have."

"Come here, I need to show you something." Dean winks at the angel.

Cass turns the TV off and strolls over to the bed.

Dean pulls Castiel into the bed with a laugh. "That was awesome Cass. Thank you for showing me your wings. We must do it again some time." He trails his fingers over the outstretched wings and chuckles.

Cass moans, the wings bending into the touch, as light as it was it feels heavenly. "Dean you can't keep touching them unless you want another round. I doubt you can go again so soon without my aid."

Dean laughs, "if you are going to get that kinky again, I think I can swallow my macho pride and accept your help." He pulls the angel into his lap, stroking the soft feathers into place.

* * *

_I still claim that I only bit you out of frustration. I know for a fact you were withholding my orgasm, you kinky bastard!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I send my apologies for such a long delay in posting for this fic. I attempted to write this as a non-smut chapter. It was missing something; we concluded it needed some dirty smut so it is now awesome with Destiel. I warn if you love the game Twister you may look at the game differently from now on ;-)**

**I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers Maddy Love Castiel, FireChildSlytherin5, aLoggedInReader, Keefer, Danni613, kb18142 and CassXDeano for leaving awesome and kind words. You guys rock!**

* * *

_March 25th, 2015_

_Angel radio has its good points and it's bad. Good point listen to your fellow angels, bad point you can't seem to control when you get hit with the talent._

* * *

Just outside Birmingham, New York, Dean and Castiel were walking in a large park. Cass wants to sit and feed the ducks. Dean shrugs and agrees. They can't always be working a case or screwing like jack rabbits, plus every now and then Dean doesn't mind the relationship crap, as long as it's not too too obvious that's what they're doing. He doesn't need that finding its way back to Sam or worse Balthazar. Dean glares at the thought of the snarky bastard. The hunter thought he would treat his partner to a non-gay walk in the local park. It was nearing sunrise and Dean knew how much the angel enjoyed the dawn of a new, beautiful day on Earth. The older Winchester deemed watching one sunrise would not really be considered torture if no one he knew found out. It was just his luck that this was the one time Sam sends out an emergency prayer to Castiel and the angel can't ignore an emergency.

Dean didn't even hesitate for a second to come along. If Gabe was in trouble as his uncle it was partially his duty to be there and help. He grabbed Castiel's hand and attempted to prepare himself for his least favourite form of travelling. Once Castiel and Dean appear in the living room of Sam's small house the older Winchester falls onto the couch with a huff. He'd still rather drive than take 'air angel'.

The situation is explained by Sam. Dean gets the feeling his angel knows what's going on. After seeing the look on his little brother's face he states his opinion. "Cass, remember that 'you're a human and wouldn't understand'-look of yours that I hate so much?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow, "You're doing it right now."

Castiel has had this discussion with Dean before and he now understands that the humans aren't too fond of him hiding things from them, especially Dean Winchester, partner and lover. Not that the dark-haired angel was very good at keeping anything from his human, anyway.

"It seems that Gabriel is somehow receiving celestial and terrestrial signals that are overwhelming his senses," Castiel explained seriously, noticing that the humans weren't exactly sure what he was talking about, so he decided to make himself clearer with an example, "I trust you remember the state Anna was in when you first met her."

"He's listening to angel radio now?" Dean asks to make sure that he understands correctly. He doesn't like the thought that his nephew hears other people talking in his head any more than his younger brother does. The voices were obviously bothering Gabriel, a lot, which was a good enough reason to find a way to switch them off for him, too.

"Angel radio and prayers," Balthazar commented in a grave tone, "And we are wasting time here. We should get him to Heaven and take care of this!"

Castiel nodded before Dean had the chance to ask if the blonde angel was fucking serious. Huh, so probably it wasn't a crazy idea, after all. Dean didn't quite like the idea of his nephew going anywhere close to heaven, though.

"Do you have any idea how many people are praying to Gabriel right now? He's damn popular," Balthazar explained before either one of the Winchester brothers could start to argue and keep them from what has to be done even longer, "When we get him to Heaven the prayers will be a further away and thus quieter and we should be able to work something out once he has calmed down a little."

There was no use trying to teach the archangel any sort of techniques as long as he was as distressed as he was, but if they could take some of the pressure away he would surely be more open to learning the techniques that might help him to deal with this. For the first time, it was nearly a pity that none of the other archangels were around to assist the little one, however. They would have known best what it was like to deal with an awfully great load of prayers. Neither Castiel nor Balthazar had that problem.

"We will take good care of Gabriel and return as soon as possible," Castiel promised after a short moment of silence. It wasn't too clear if he was talking to Sam or Dean. Most likely he means both of them.

Gabe is taken to Heaven to be taught a few tricks on keeping the angel radio on a quiet hum instead of a blaring beat.

Dean, Bobby and Jody attempt to console Sam, but it's really not much use. The retired hunter is now a full-time worried father and Gabe was in discomfort. Dean tries his best to keep Sam's mind off the stress. He trusts in the angel, his angel at least. Balthazar is mostly just an annoyance that the Winchesters deal with because Gabe seems to like his brother, a lot.

Dean and Sam were seconds away from an honest to God chick flick moment when thankfully they hear the flutter of wings and the arrival of Castiel with Gabriel in his arms saves the moment from a disastrous outcome. That's when Dean opens his mouth and regrets it not long afterwards.

"Uh… Cass, didn't you have that douchey brother of yours with you earlier?" Dean frowns slightly.

Cass replies in a rather hard tone, "We were successful at showing Gabriel how to shut out angel radio, but the prayers wouldn't go as easily. Balthazar took it upon himself to intercept them, so they wouldn't reach Gabriel any longer. He stayed in Heaven to meditate and work through his new burden." Castiel's entire body stiffens at his last comment. "You should show him some respect, Dean."

"I'm sorry, Cass." The hunter apologizes quickly, "he's your brother and you trust him. I respect that and I'll try to respect him too."

They share a moment; Dean would nearly consider it chick flick moment two of the day.

Dean must ruin the moment, it's his duty. He can't have Sam or Bobby knowing just how close he and the angel have actually become. "As long as he's not a douchebag to me," he grins, "it's not disrespect if it's self-defence!"

"Yes Dean," Castiel agrees with a smile on his face. He knows Dean is being like that as a defense mechanism and not really meaning it.

* * *

_December 18th 2015_

_Me being the awesome uncle got Sam to go out for the afternoon so I could educate the littlest archangel on cool cars and hot babes._

* * *

Dean finally had the seventh Fast and Furious movie. He was very thrilled, Cass just would not, could not enjoy the lack of quality storyline, but a child that was a different story, even if it was an angelic child trained in the art of all things awesome; Which of course includes Thundercats, Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Just as the movie is ready to play the doorbell rings. Dean answers it and sees a small Asian boy and a blonde girl. The hunter shrugs, figuring they have to be Gabe's friends. They convince Dean to let them all stay. Dean has never babysat three kindergartners before. He thinks he can handle it, oh how wrong he is!

Snow angels weren't too bad, kinda cute even. Brushing out Gabe's little girlfriend Sophie's hair was not horrible, but braiding it for her was not manly to say the least.

After an hour and a half the older Winchester was all patienced out. He prays to Castiel for help, rather rudely, but hey, it wasn't entirely his fault the little brats had managed to tie him to a chair, wrapping him in ropes and really strong knots.

Dean hides out in the kitchen, downing an entire beer as his poor boyfriend is led into temptation, Twister-style. Gabriel, of course being the little Trickster he is convinces Castiel to join them in playing Twister.

Dean re-joins the motley crew just in time to watch Cass totally beating Sophie at her own game. The boys wanted better entertainment and Gabe and Sophie got the impression that Dean and Castiel should play the game just the two of them.

The angel didn't see the hilarity of that, but the humour was not lost on his account. Dean regretted ever agreeing to watch the 'Trio Infernale'. The three kindergarteners earned that rank very quickly.

Dean could not, would not, lose now that he was playing the game. He was bent over his angel boyfriend rather inappropriately attempting to reach his right hand to the yellow dot. Thank the stars that the kids were too young and naïve to know that this was a very intimate and sexual game. If the kids weren't there Dean was pretty sure it would have ended a whole different way. Of course Sam has the best timing and lets out a chuckle at the sight. This causes the hunter to lose his concentration and collapses from the strain, taking Cass down with him. They are a tangle of limbs; neither notices that Sam has taken a picture on his phone.

* * *

Later that night Dean pulls out a twister mat, waving it in front of his angel. "Hey Cass, I demand a re-match. Sam ruined my concentration. I never would have fallen if he didn't distract me. What do you say, dude?"

Cass' lip twitches, "Gladly Dean, but do we not need a person to spin the board to know where to put our hands and feet?" the angel looks at the mat questioningly.

Dean looks shocked that the angel would get hung up on such a small detail. "Geez Cass, are you or are you not a fricken angel? Use your angel mojo to flick the thing." Dean steps behind the angel and wraps his arms around his trench coat-clad waist. "Trust me you don't want anyone else here for what I'm going to do to you, Angel." Dean nuzzles into the shorter man's neck, humming.

Cass closes his eyes and moans quietly as his lover licks and nips at his neck. "Dean," he whimpers breathlessly.

"Yeah, man?" Dean detaches from Cass' bruised neck to look the angel in the eyes.

"Are we really going to play this game or are we going to have sex?" Cass seriously wants to know the answer.

Dean admires the look of adoration in the angel's face and chuckles. "Umm, I kinda had both in mind."

"Then we best start this game before either one of us loses focus and can't wait." Cass spreads the plastic sheet out on the floor of Bobby's living room. Cass takes his trench coat off, placing it on the couch. He undoes the tie as well and puts it in the pocket of his coat along with his suit jacket. His shoes are placed near Dean's. The hunter is standing in his worn jeans and a blue t-shirt, waiting for Cass to take his many layers of clothing off.

Dean gets the game started by spinning the little plastic spinner attached to the cardboard. "Right hand blue, Cass." He spins it with his left hand and it goes left foot green. So the game begins.

Thankfully Bobby and Jody were out for the evening. No person would want to walk in on this very sexual child's game. Dean of course made it more adult rated than usual since they had the house to themselves. After the first game which Dean lost when Cass purposely rubbed his groin over Dean's ass putting his left hand on red. There was a red dot behind the angel, but now that he knew this was meant as foreplay he wanted to win. The second game required less clothing; both hunter and angel were now in their boxers and only their boxers. Dean was having trouble keeping his body off Cass' but that was totally understandable, the angel was a fricken angel after all, made to perfection. Cass chose a very good vessel. Dean has to shake his head to rid his mind of such dirty thoughts, he should be concentrating on winning not imagining Cass naked, spread beneath him mewling like a cockslut for his hard cock to be buried to the base in him.

And that's how Dean loses the second game as well. He should have known he'd never win against an angel of the Lord, but hey a guy's gotta try, right? Dean is flat on his back on the plastic mat while Cass is chuckling up top of him, hip pressing against Dean's groin.

"Fine, you win, again. Game over!" Dean lifts his body on his elbows and pulls Cass down for a passionate kiss. "Let's play game three naked."

Cass smiles, "No point I'm going to win again." Cass slips his batman boxers down his hips, letting his erection free from its confines. He puts his hands on Dean's stomach, fingers trailing over the waistband of Dean's boxers, asking permission.

Dean lifts his hips and Cass pulls the cotton off Dean's ass and hips, displaying his cock, rock hard and begging to be licked and sucked.

Cass presses his hips and groin into Dean's, claiming the hunter's mouth, nipping at his upper lip as he humps Dean.

The distraction is just what Dean needs. He lifts his hips and rotates them so Cass is on his back now. "You cheat." He chuckles as he trails his mouth down Cass' chest, making his way to his abdomen, leaving quick open mouth kisses along the way. His tongue finds its way to Cass navel and Dean pushes his tongue into the small indentation.

Cass is moaning at the assault on his vessel. He loves how attentive Dean is to his physical body. The hunter never fails to excite his angel.

The hunter moves his mouth further south; he kisses Cass' protruding hip and inner thigh. He is purposely teasing Cass. It's payback for Cass playing the game dirty; grinding his ass was not acceptable.

Just when Cass thinks his head is going to explode from need he feels Dean lick the underside of his throbbing cock and takes his head into his mouth, sucking and licking around the tip, tongue pressing into the slit, lapping up the salty pre-come and massaging the bundle of nerves located just below the head.

Cass is now lost in euphoria. Dean is rather talented with his tongue. The angel stands no chance against his ministrations and he knows it.

Dean makes sure to take as much of his lover's length into his mouth before he swallows around the tip, getting a throaty growl from the angel.

Cass' fingers find purchase in the plastic mat beneath him. He rips the material in his ecstasy, shredding the cheap plastic. Suddenly Cass' eyes shoot open, his orgasm is on the cusp. He's going to blow any second now. The angel can't seem to find words so he runs his fingers through the hunter's hair, pulling slightly.

Dean knows what this means. His angel is close to losing control. He pulls off the hard cock, letting the thick weight fall to Cass' abdomen, covered in pre-come and spit. The look of an angel near orgasm is just too tempting for Dean. He leans down and whispers, "Cheating is not acceptable, Cass. Punishment is required. The rules are there for a reason." He gives a wicked smile as he holds his hand out for a bottle of lube.

Cass knows he is in a world of trouble, but he can't seem to find the strength to care, he mojos in a bottle of lube for the hunter to prep him with. Dean makes quick work of opening up the angel; one than two fingers scissored and Cass is moaning and bucking his hips for more.

Dean has his cock liberally covered in lube and pushing at Cass' stretched hole. He can't seem to wait; he pushes in slowly, feeling the tightness immediately. He groans as he bottoms out, balls touching ass cheeks. Dean has to gasp when he feels Cass tighten around him even more.

"Shit, Cass. Don't do that. I'm gunna bust a nut within a second if you don't stop." Dean runs his hand along Cass' plump ass, pulling him closer. Dean hunches over as he puts a hand on either side of Cass' shoulders and pulls almost out and plunges back in roughly. Cass is built tough, he likes it rough.

Dean is thrusting deep inside his angel, grunting from the exertion.

Cass is bucking his hips, wanting, needing more. His eyes shoot open and before Dean knows how, he is flat on his back with a lap full of angel, his cock deep inside the angel. Cass pushes Dean's shoulders into the hard ground, grunting as he rides his hunter.

Dean tries to sit up to claim his angel's lips, but is forced back to the floor with a growl.

Cass leans down and kisses Dean rough and needy, tongues battling for dominance.

Dean's hands are put on Cass' hips by the angel as he rocks his hips and ass into the penetration. His head falls back as he orgasms, body tensing involuntarily.

The muscles clamping around Dean's cock is enough to get pushed over the edge of his cliff, Dean orgasms seeing white. His cock shoots his seed deep in Cass' greedy ass. His eyes are scrunched shut tightly as he comes down from his high. Suddenly there are lips on his neck and mouth, sucking and kissing him through his mind-numbing orgasm.

Cass lifts his ass from Dean's spent, softening cock and lies beside his hunter, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, kissing quick little pecks to the flesh.

They lie like this until Cass informs Dean that Bobby and the Sheriff are approaching the house in their vehicle.

Dean jumps to his feet quickly and grabs the remains of the once playfully innocent game and throws it in the trash can beside the door. The poor plastic mat did not make it. It's shredded, Cass got very excited in his lust. There are also some stains on the thing. It's best if Dean just purchases a new game for his nephew. Dean chuckles as he imagines the look on Sam's face when he shows up with a brand new, unopened box for the kid.

* * *

_Never again! I swear to God, those weren't kids, but small-sized demons! If Sam ever tries to rope me or even you into babysitting just say no!_

_On a later note, Twister is a great game, when played alone with someone you may care for, deeply. But never mention it to Bobby, Sam or your brothers…_

* * *

**_Next will be special birthday sex. I'm not really sure what makes it special, but I know you NEVER turn down birthday sex, lol._**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Special thanks go out to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, FireChildSlytherin5, Danni613 and CassXDeano for dropping a line.**

* * *

January 24th 2016

_This is my least favourite time of the year. I hate it worse than Christmas and even less than ganking a hot chick._

* * *

Dean hates his birthday with a passion, Sam knows this and Castiel is learning it now too; It only reminds the hunter how he is aging. Last year the older Winchester was downright rude and rather moody when the twenty-fourth started to creep up. This year the angel has an idea he hopes his lover will approve of.

Cass is not powerful enough for the task alone. He enlists the help of his fellow angel Balthazar. First the angel needs to pitch the idea to Dean for approval. Castiel sits Dean down to a paper-bag meal from the local Checkers, two double cheeseburgers, fries and cokes. Dean is easier to talk to after he's been fed quality grade A American fast-food.

"Dean, as you are aware your birthday is tomorrow and I know you do not particularly enjoy celebrating such events, usually I'd agree with you, but I would like to offer you a present anyways. It is very special and unique, but I cannot do it alone. I will require Balthazar's assistance and I know you wish him not to know of our personal affairs. So I proposition that we do as you have been teaching me and lie."

Dean is so shocked by Cass' willingness to deceive his brother for gain that he nods in agreement almost immediately. "Sure Cass, just tell me what to say man."

Cass nervously clears his throat and leans in to whisper the plan to his loving boyfriend.

* * *

The next day Castiel treats Dean to the usual cliche birthday things, breakfast in bed (McDonald's hotcakes and orange juice drink boxes) and a simple salt and burn, he even brings marshmallows for the hunter to roast over the fire, humourously of course.

Earlier in the day Castiel asks Balthazar to help them with a case. Dean explains how this witch has it out for him and he needs angelic help. The British angel reluctantly agrees to help; he can't turn down a hopeful looking Castiel. He caves and helps his brother. Once the angels finish using their mojo Castiel thanks Balthazar and waits for the angel to leave.

That evening Castiel and Dean return to their motel room. They are relieved to see the room exactly as they left it, including Dean's birthday present.

Castiel motions for Dean to join him at the small table, holding a large apple pie in his hands with a single candle flickering. "I know it's customary to put one candle for each year on top, but I was afraid that would be a fire hazard." Cass states in a serious tone.

"Dude... did you just make fun of me on my birthday?" Dean gives a shocked and appalled face.

Cass looks down, a bit ashamed.

"I'm so proud of you, Cass." Dean chuckles and slaps the angel on the back.

Cass gives a small smile and nods.

They enjoy the sweet apple pie while sitting on Dean's double bed. They set the paper plates down on the nightstand. Castiel motions for Dean to join him for some cuddling while watching television. Dean only agrees 'cause he wants to get lucky and he knows it's a given tonight of all nights.

The hunter turns a Doctor Sexy M.D. marathon on and settles onto his bed, Castiel lying beside him comfortably. Dean starts to feel frisky around eight; he just can't wait any longer. His hand finds its way to Cass' thigh, making slow circular motions over the thin cotton material. He leans over and kisses the angel tenderly on the lips. The kiss deepens when Cass' hand finds its way to the back of Dean's neck, fingers scratching his scalp.

Cass moves his other hand in a 'come hither' beckoning motion. Dean's present moves to the bed, sitting on the other side of Dean. Cass breaks from the passionate kiss to look at Dean's doppelganger. The angels combined their powers to create a perfect replica of Dean Winchester in the flesh, it's mind was linked to the real Dean's (Balthazar was told it was to help in evading the witch) so he could experience the entire encounter from two different physical angles. Cass is proud of his birthday idea.

Dean was slightly apprehensive when Cass suggested it, but how could he turn down special birthday sex? No man in his right mind would!

Dean claims Cass' lips in a forceful melting of mouths, nipping at the angel's bottom lip as his fingers move to underneath the trench coat and suit jacket. Even after all this time on the road, hunting with Dean Castiel has not changed his attire, he prefers the heavenly accountant look and Dean doesn't mind, most of the time.

Cass is gasping into Dean's mouth when he feels another set of lips on his neck, sucking bruises into the skin.

The doppelganger starts to help strip Castiel while ridding himself of his jaded jeans and black t-shirt.

Dean takes the angel's tie off, placing it around his double's neck for future reference.

The angel mojos both Deans naked with a thought. Smirking when Dean gasps and scowls at him playfully.

"Cheater!" Dean exclaims when he sees that Castiel is not naked like he is. The angel is still wearing his boxers, but no pants.

Castiel throws his head back as the double of the hunter attacks his nipples with tongue and teeth. The angel moans, digging fingers into the double's hair, pulling slightly.

The real Dean groans himself as he feels the sensation on his scalp as well. "Oh Cass."

Castiel grins, eyes closed as he feels the double's fingers move down his torso, making his way to the waistband of his boxers.

Dean shakes his head as he watches Cass moaning from his touches and caresses. He dives right in licking and sucking on Castiel's protruding collarbone as his double pulls the cotton fabric down off the angel's hips.

Cass lifts his ass to help in the undressing and moans when he feels a hand cupping his ass and pulling him into a reclined position.

Dean shifts his body, hovering over Cass' chest as he kisses the angel slowly, tenderly.

The double licks his lips, tongue wetting his bottom lip as he bites the edge in anticipation and plunges down on the hardened member. His tongue works around the swollen head, sucking in his cheeks.

The dual sensations are getting Dean's cock rock hard. He grinds his hips against Cass' side, trying to get friction, any contact with his erection he can.

Cass opens his eyes and looks at his hunter with lust-blown eyes. "Come here Dean." He motions with his finger, beckoning Dean closer.

The hunter straddles his angel, sitting on his chest. His palm makes its way down his naked chest and moves down to his throbbing erection. He wraps his fingers around his cock and pumps his fist over his length with a moan.

Cass licks his bottom lip and opens his mouth.

Dean looks down at Cass and chuckles, "you want me to fuck your mouth as I suck your cock?"

Cass nods his agreement to the statement.

Dean strokes up and down his erection, getting it to full hardness and slowly moves his body closer to Cass' mouth, letting his cock enter the warmth.

Cass closes his lips around the thick girth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks. He hums around the cock; letting the vibrations flow to Dean through the swollen member in his mouth.

Dean's hips move to a slow rhythm as he essentially fucks Castiel's mouth.

The double is now bobbing his head up and down on Cass' throbbing cock, tongue flicking at the head, twirling and sucking. He pulls off with a seductive moan and licks up all the pre-come dripping from the slit with a tongue flick.

Cass has no idea how much longer he can continue like this. It was meant to be a present for Dean, not himself, but he is currently getting fucked by both sides right now and he can't stop his building orgasm for much longer. He twitches uncontrollably and gasps around Dean's cock when a slick finger comes into contact with his entrance.

The doppelganger pushes a lubed finger into Cass slowly, working the muscles loose. A second and third finger is added as he continues to suck the angel off.

Dean pulls his throbbing cock from Cass' mouth when he feels Cass' jaw slack, indicating he has had enough for now. Dean moves off Cass' chest and watches as his double prepares Cass for being taken. Dean knows exactly how he wants this to go and controls the doppelganger as best as he can.

Cass is nearly there when he feels the fingers retreat from his entrance. He opens his eyes to see both Deans kneeling on the bed. The one wearing his tie moves away from the angel and hands the other one a bottle of lubricant.

Dean lubes his cock, stroking the length with a moan. "On your knees," he states huskily.

Cass quickly complies to his lover's instructions, kneeling on the bed. He feels a hand slap his ass with a chuckle.

Dean puts both hands on Cass' ass, spreading the supple cheeks and pushing his erection at the stretched hole. He slides home slow and waits for Cass to tell him he can move.

Cass' head falls forward as he is breached by his lover. He moans when fingers dig into his back.

Dean's doppelganger strokes his throbbing erection and walks to the other side of the bed. He stands in front of the kneeling angel and presses his cock to his lips, asking to be blown.

Cass' head lifts at sensing the other Dean approaching him. He opens his mouth as the cock is pressed to his lips. He takes in the length slowly, hand wrapping around the base, massaging the balls as he works the thick weight with his tongue. Cass gasps when he feels Dean nearly pull out all the way and push back in slowly.

Dean starts with a slow rhythm, pushing into the angel with steady hip movements. He uses his knee to spread Cass' legs wider, adjusting the angle in which he thrusts in and knows he's hit the spot when Cass' knees shake and he moans loudly around his cock. Dean's brain is nearly overwhelmed by all the physical contact he feels.

Cass grunts when he feels Dean's double's balls contracting, getting ready to orgasm. He quickens his sucking and humming, wanting this to be the best birthday sex, ever.

Dean is nearly there, slamming his hips into Cass' ass with powerful thrusts, needing to claim the angel's entire being for himself. His pace falters when he feels the double's orgasm over the mind link.

Cass swallows all the liquid that shoots into his throat. His hand wraps around his cock, fisting to the same rhythm as Dean's hip thrusts. He feels Dean's thrusts falter and knows the hunter is seconds away from busting his own flood gates. Cass shifts his ass, squeezing his muscles, and moans loudly when Dean hits his prostate on every thrust in.

The hunter loses control, pushing his cock deep inside Cass' tight, wet, velvety warmth and loses control of his body as his own orgasm takes over, pumping Cass full of his seed. He fucks through his orgasm, hips moving on their own accord. Dean pulls his softening cock from Cass' tender entrance, slowly, hearing Cass whimpering into the pillow. He got kinda rough near the end, nails digging into the angel's back.

Dean collapses beside Cass and pulls the angel into his arms to places soft kisses to his back and shoulders, apologizing for hurting him.

Cass rolls onto his other side, facing the hunter. "Happy birthday Dean." he kisses Dean lovingly and snuggles into his arms, closing his eyes.

Dean smiles and kisses Cass' forehead. "Thank Cass. Best birthday present. We should try it the other way sometime." He mumbles as his eyes drift closed from exhaustion.

The Dean doppelganger lies beside Castiel, snoring contently.

* * *

_Never turn down 'special birthday sex', ever. No matter how kinky it gets, it could always get kinkier._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, FireSlytherinChild5, Keefer, kb18142, Maddy Love Castiel, CassXDeano, Danni613 and Dimac.31 for reviewing last chapter.**

**My apologies for such a long wait. I've hit a wall (metaphorically) in my writing. Stupid writer's block...anyways I'd like to send my love to my girl Keefer for helping inspire me with the tattoo idea!**

* * *

August 23rd, 2017

_Sam likes to whine about his anti-possession tattoo, but I figure he's too logical, sometimes I think parenthood ruined him. You and me, on the other hand, are way more fun._

* * *

Castiel really enjoyed the looks Dean would give him when he had that temporary Batman tattoo on his hip so after years of convincing the hunter Dean finally caves and agrees to get matching tattoos. The angel is estatic, finally they will have something showing their claim on one another, even if Dean has specific rules on the place these tattoos will be located.

"Cass, seriously you want to get a permanent tattoo on your ass?" Dean states crossing his arms, feigning annoyance.

"Logically no one will see that area of my vessel, except you and you are the one I am getting it for anyways."

"Well that's not where mine is going!"

"Are you saying you plan to show other people your posterior?" Cass cocks his head to the side in the famous head tilt.

"What? No! I'm saying it'll hurt healing an ass cheek tattoo, Cass."

The angel nods, thinking the statement over in his head, "that is agreeable, unless you would like me to heal it for you."

"No Cass, these are meant to be a bonding thing. That means no angel mojo allowed."

"I understand, Dean."

"Good. Now back to the topic of places. How about inner thigh?"

"Why do you suggest there, if I may ask?"

"Well," Dean rubs the back of his neck, nervously. "That way I can see it often, but no one else does…"

Cass nods once again. "But healing there may be uncomfortable."

"Ugh, this is so difficult!" The hunter throws his hands up in frustration.

Cass sits on the bed beside his hunter and partner. "Foot?"

Dean's head jerks to the side. "That just might hurt more. Which one though?"

"Left." Castiel answers immediately.

Dean chuckles, "geez Cass don't think on it, man."

"The left hand, ring finger is symbolic of marriage in your culture. So the left foot can be our way to show how much this, us, you and myself mean to one another."

Dean nods as he lies back on the bed, pulling Cass down with him. "You can be such a sappy romantic sometimes, ya know that Cass?"

The angel chuckles as he agrees with a quick kiss to Dean's neck.

Dean starts kissing his way down the angel's bare chest. "I think I want this very personal tattoo somewhere a little more erotic than on our feet though."

Cass can only whimper out an acknowledgement as Dean assaults his vessel with kisses and nips.

Dean moves his mouth further south, roaming his teeth and tongue over Cass's navel. The hunter hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Cass' boxers and pulls, releasing the strained erection from its constraints with a moan.

Cass gasps wordlessly as his cock springs free and the chilled motel room air hits his sensitive member.

Dean's kisses moving down Cass' right hipbone, sucking a tender bruise into the flesh near his groin. He makes his way, mouth ghosting over his trimmed hair towards the other protruding hipbone. The hunter nuzzles at the hip and looks up, through thick eyelashes and grins.

"You must get Batman here." He nips very low on his angel's groin area, just beside his leaking cock.

Cass can't even think. His angelic senses are in over-drive Dean is sucking his pale skin, marking him. The angel bucks his hips, wanting Dean to stop teasing and take him into his mouth.

"Dean," he whimpers, "anything…you want." Castiel is nearly begging by the time Dean finally opens his mouth to lick a stripe up the underside of Cass' weeping cock.

Dean wraps his lips and tongue around the thickness of his angel and hums deep in his throat, sucking and fucking the erection with his talented mouth, needing him to come quick and fast. He knows he won't last long if Cass keeps up his moans and groans.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, shoots his release down Dean's throat within moments of Dean pushing a wet finger into Cass' tightness.

Dean has his cock out, stroking roughly, wrist snapping at the need to release.

This ends their discussion on placement of the tattoos. They will be on the lower groins so each can see the commitment they are pledging to the other. This is Dean's way of showing his unending devotion to his angel.

Two days later Dean and Castiel are walking into a tattoo parlour named 'Sinkin-Ink' asking for their tattoos to be drawn up and inked. The design is simple, the black and yellow bat symbol from the earlier movies, not the 'Dark Knight' series. Their tattoo artist Mark, a tall skinny guy draws it up within ten minutes and has the stencils ready to go within thirty minutes. All three men head to a private room to strip and prep. Castiel goes first, since he has never been tattooed and may need Dean for support. Even an angel of the Lord, warrior of Heaven, can feel pain when he is not supposed to instantly heal the injury.

That is essentially what a tattoo is in Castiel's opinion, a needle pushing black ink under the skin, very permanent and rather painful he hears. Dean didn't sugar-coat anything in explaining this. Cass unbuttons his suit pants and slides the material off as well as his shoes. He is standing in his Batman boxers, standing awkwardly by Dean. The artist pats the padded table, indicating for Cass to lie down on it so they can get started.

Cass looks over to Dean nervously. The hunter nods and Cass sits down, laying back. He pushes the cotton material off his hips, lowering it to expose his groin area.

The artist shaves the area of all hair and wipes it down, disinfecting it as well. The guy covers Cass' manhood with a paper-towel respecting his privacy.

Cass hisses at the coldness of the process and locks eyes with his partner.

Dean steps forward and watches as the stencil is applied. Both men agree to the placement and the guy starts up the machine. He does a simple, quick line so Cass can get a feel for the pain. The angel doesn't even flinch on the initial line, but cringes and hisses when the tattoo gets into the really sensitive areas. Dean holds his hand for those parts. The symbol is tattooed onto Cass quickly. He nods his acceptance of a job well-done and it's bandaged up.

Now it's Dean's turn and he knows it's going to hurt. Cass was brave, but they both know they chose a really private and extremely sensitive area for a tattoo.

The hunter grits his teeth, holding the angel's hand, squeezing when Mark starts on the tips of the wings. It's right beside his flaccid cock, the pain and stimulation starts a reaction Dean can't seem to control. He looks down and blushes; he's getting hard. How embarrassing! His eyes dart up to the tattoo artist than to Cass. He prays to Castiel to help him.

Cass squeezes his hand back and whispers, "you said no mojo. I have to honour your wish, Dean."

Dean groans, his own words coming back to haunt him. Dammit!

That's when Mark notices Dean's state of unrest. "Hey man, do you need a few moments to rest?"

Dean flushes red and nods.

"Relax man, it's a normal physical reaction. The stimulation causes it. It's very close to the nerves." The guy pulls off his gloves, tossing them in the garbage can and gets up off his stool. "I'm gunna go for a smoke. Try not to get too worked up by it. It's fine."

Dean nods silently.

Castiel leans down and kisses Dean on the lips chastely.

Dean tries for more, wanting to deepen the kiss, if only to get his mind off the semi-hard erection he is sporting in the presence of a stranger.

After the five minute break Dean is no longer half at attention and they continue with the tattoo. Dean is bandaged up the same as Cass and they stiffly walk out of the private room to pay at the front desk. They are given the standard tattoo aftercare instructions on a piece of paper and the guy's business card with the shop's number on it.

They walk to the Impala awkwardly and get in. As soon as the doors are closed Dean kisses Cass, their foreheads touch, eyes closed, reveling in the pain and shock.

Dean makes the quick drive back to the motel. They exit the car and enter the motel. Once inside Dean collapses on his bed, Cass lies on the other bed. Usually both beds aren't used but right now they don't plan on using the bed for anything but rest. They pass out within minutes, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain taking over.

Over the next week Cass flies to get food, walking stiffly as the tattoo scabs and heals the human way (the really slow way). True to their promise no angelic mojo is used in healing, the other things are a different story though. Dean can't really wear jeans or sit up for too long while healing, the tattoo is placed in such a spot that the scab could break and the tattoo blemished.

The hunter and angel spend the next week or so in the motel room, in boxers mostly. No sex while they heal either, hand jobs and blow jobs are okay though.

* * *

_I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you how embarrassing getting wood is in front of a strange guy and healing that was not fun, but totally worth it. I love you and I love Batman. We picked awesome, baby!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Special thanks goes to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, FireChildSlytherin5, kb18142, Danni613 and CassXDeano for leaving a review.**

**This is a kinky chapter! Toys are used and mentioned.**

* * *

July 5th, 2018

_I always wondered what you did when we split to cover two interviews, now I know._

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room and stopped dead in his track, laying on Cass' bed was a sex toy. Not just any toy either, it was a fleshlight sex toy!

Cass apparently bought it the week before while they were in Colorado hunting a werewolf.

Dean didn't understand why he would buy such an abomination. The hunter asks, "why?"

"The website states it is a realistic sensation of having sex. I was curious. You vowed to never allow me to enter you so this was a valid alternative." Cass turns his head to look at his hunter.

"You're sending that thing back! That's so wrong." Dean shudders at the handheld anus. "If you want kinky we can use toys but not that."

"What do you have in mind, Dean?" Cass looks away from the object.

"Vibrator, mojo in a vibrator and I'll show you new tricks." Dean states with a wink.

Castiel picks the offensive toy off his bed and puts it back in its box on the table. "I do not know what sort of toy you want. May I listen to your thoughts for reference?"

Dean looks slightly scared at the question, but nods after a moment.

Castiel closes his eyes and sees a red odd shaped silicone toy. He uses his angelic powers to make this object appear in Dean's open hand.

Dean smirks when he sees the ProTouch Vibe in his hand. He has researched the oddest things since discovering who makes him happy. The older Winchester never would admit that he had an interest in trying the kinkier things. He did know that Castiel was unfamiliar with the kinkier parts of sex and was planning to slowly introduce him to it.

Castiel looks to Dean for approval that it was what he wanted. Dean quirks a smile and steps towards the bed with the sex toy.

"Hey Cass, how 'bout I show you other ways to get your rocks off?" Dean shrugs out of his fed suit, dropping the tie and jacket in a heap. The shoes are thrown off as well as the pants.

Cass nods and strips himself, angel style. He is standing beside the hunter, butt naked. "I would like that Dean."

The older Winchester laughs and slips his boxers off his hips, shaking them to the floor and kneels on the bed, beckoning Cass to follow.

The angel grins as he crawls to Dean on the bed. They kiss gently, mouths working in unison, Dean opens his mouth to gasp and Cass pushes his tongue in, past his teeth with force. Dean moans at the forcefulness. He is really enjoying the way Cass kisses now, he was very gentle and scared when they first got together, now he takes control and Dean likes it.

Cass runs a finger along Dean's bare chest, finding his way to a nipple and pinches it gently, letting Dean move into the touch. The toy is placed on the bed beside them for later.

Dean sits up and switches their positions so now Cass is lying on the mattress. The hunter revels at the sight and trails kisses down his neck, biting at his jugular playfully. "Cass, babe," Dean moans into his neck.

"Yes Dean?" Cass arches his back, trying to get Dean to move lower.

"Do you want it? Or do you want me?" Dean kisses down to the angel's navel and pushes his tongue into the crevice.

Cass takes a second to understand the question. "Can I have both?"

Dean chuckles into his hip. "I guess so." He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirts a good amount onto his fingers. He warms the liquid up, rubbing his fingers together between his thumb. He presses his index finger against the anal muscles of the angel and works the muscles to relax enough to get two fingers inside easily, scissoring and crooking them to widen the entrance. He watches Castiel's face for signs of discomfort or pain. He pulls the fingers out slowly, "this is going to feel weird. Do you trust me?"

Cass bucks his hips up, wanting Dean to brush his prostate with his agile fingers. "Yes Dean with my grace." His eyes close when he feels Dean's fingers disappear from his loosened entrance.

"Good." Dean picks the toy up and spreads a lot of lubricant along the length. "You ready?"

Cass just nods, closing his eyes.

Dean rotates the toy around the stretched hole, slowly inserting just the tip. He waits a few seconds, allowing Cass to get used to the feeling before he inserts more of the oddly shaped toy into the tight ass of his angel. He pushes just a little more in than pulls it out, trying to get the muscles more stretched and wanting the silicone toy to go in smoothly.

Cass keeps his eyes closed, adjusting to the feeling of something other than a hard cock deep inside him. It does feel odd, not penis-shaped at all. He moans when the tip brushes his prostate on the first push fully in. "Dean," he gasps upon stimulation.

"Cass," he says back, "You like it?"

Cass nods his head enthusiastically. "Yes! More!"

Dean chuckles as he pushes it in to the hilt of the handle. "There's more."

Cass' hands run through his own hair as he feels his sweet spot get hit bang on. "AAhhh," is all he can articulate at the moment.

Dean grins and slips the small vibrating bullet into the opening at the hilt. Dean shifts so he is able to grind Cass' leg with his erection. Dean licks his lips as he strokes Cass' cock. The hunter opens his mouth and sucks on the head. Dean twists his head and flicks his tongue out tasting the pre-come leaking from Cass' throbbing cock.

Cass is getting overwhelmed by all the stimulation. His eyes shoot open upon a new sensation.

Dean pulls off the tip and flicks the switch on the bullet, starting the vibration feature.

"Fuck!" Cass swears, hands clenching into the sheets, gathering the material at his sides. Cass starts panting loudly. "What," he gasps, "is that?"

Dean grins, "that is my little secret. You like?" Dean plunges his mouth on Cass' cock once again, hollowing his cheeks, sucking the swollen member, letting his lips go down deep on the shaft.

Cass' hips jerk up, pushing Dean's mouth more onto his cock. "Aaahhhh," he nearly blows his load that instance. Cass unclenches his right hand and puts it on the back of Dean's head, resting it there, fingers pulling gently on the chunks of hair wrapped around his fingers.

Dean starts bobbing his head up and down on the shaft as he twists the knob, turning the speed of the vibration up a little. He moves the toy's angle just a little bit and hits gold. Cass' entire body arches up, back stiffening, leg muscles twitching.

"DEAN!" Cass' eyes roll back into his head and his hips rock into the sensation of Dean sucking his cock. He loses control on his growing orgasm and shoots his sticky spunk into Dean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Dean starts to jerk his neglected cock as he swallows the semen in his mouth. He manages to turn the vibration off and pulls the toy from Cass' loosely stretched hole.

Cass' chest heaves, panting out his descent from euphoria. He looks over to see Dean jerking his cock, hand moving feverishly, trying to orgasm.

Cass rolls over onto his side and pushes Dean onto his back. "Dean, do you need angelic aid?" Cass doesn't even wait for Dean to answer he pulls Dean's hand off his cock and plunges his mouth onto the throbbing, angry looking cock before his eyes. Cass has no gag reflex so he gets Dean's cock right to the back of his throat. He hums loudly, wanting Dean to enjoy this as much as he has. His head bobs to a quick rhythm as he fondles Dean's balls in his hand. Cass' other hand squeezes the hunter's thigh as he spreads Dean's legs wide. He knows Dean is not into anything near his ass, but Cass really wants Dean to know the feeling of his prostate being hit.

Dean tenses up when Cass' hand rests between his balls and his ass. He loves blowjobs, but not getting fingered. "Cass, don't."

Cass looks up at Dean through his thick lashes and nods, removing his hand from Dean's ass. He sucks even harder as he twists his head, working the length of Dean's cock in his mouth.

Dean's fingers press into Cass' shoulder tightly, he is so close. He wants Cass to be warned before he gets a mouthful of come.

Cass picks up the pace and plunges his lips to the base of Dean's cock, hair brushing the tip of his nose as he sucks, licks and flicks his hunter's cock to completion. He tastes when Dean orgasms and shoots his load in his mouth. The angel swallows around the cock in his mouth and smacks his lips as he lets the spent cock from his fucked out mouth. A drop of come is resting on the corner of Cass' mouth. He licks his lips and tastes the semen and smiles.

Cass falls down beside the hunter and grins. "That was fun."

"Couldn't have said it any better than that." Dean exhales, trying to gather his energy to go take a shower. He feels like he needs to get clean, they have not done anything so kinky.

* * *

_I'm not entirely sure what happened to that thing, you stated it was returned._


	9. Chapter 9

**Special Thanks go out to FireChildSlytherin5, kb18142, Danni613, aLoggedInReader, Keefer and CassXDeano for dropping me a line. You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter was written a few days ago but I thought it was horrid and couldn't think of anything to make it better. I give up you can read it anyways :-P**

**And it's ready to go before the New SPN epi, yay!**

* * *

_December 5__th__, 2018_

* * *

Dean was having a rough day, the partners returned to their retro motel room for a wind down. Cass sits on his bed and turns the television on for entertainment.

"Hey Cass, can you help me unwind? It's been shitty day." Dean collapses on his bed with a huff.

Dean leans down to find some massage oils for a soothing massage when he digs through his bag and doesn't find the bottles he walks over to Cass' duffle, searching through it. That's when he finds it, the atrocity from a few months ago. "Uh, Cass. What the hell?"

Cass turns his head to see what Dean is asking about. His ears instantly turn scarlet when Dean holds in his hand the same fleshlight from before. The one he claimed was no longer in his possession. He opens his mouth to explain when a look spreads on Dean's face.

"Do you really want to know? Is that why you still have this thing?" Dean holds the handheld anus.

Cass looks ashamed but nods. "Yes Dean."

"Have you… used it?" Dean nearly chokes on the thought of Cass fucking into it.

Cass can't even make eye contact anymore. His entire face and neck are turning red.

"When? When! Tell me, Cass." Dean throws it across the room. It hits the coffee table with a crack.

Cass gulps, whispering, "a month ago."

Dean's anger dissipates when he sees himself in the mirror. Does he really look like a pissed off and jealous wife? He has no clue when he got to be so moody. Honestly it's just a sex toy. Why is he getting so upset and scaring Cass? He loves Cass, more than he is willing to admit. He sits down on the edge of his bed facing Cass and takes a deep breath, calming himself down.

Cass tentatively looks up, afraid of causing more anger from his hunter. He sees Dean mentally fighting a battle. He never meant to cause a riff between them. He was just curious. He slowly stands up and retrieves the toy from where it landed. He tosses it in the trash can in view of Dean and sits back on the bed, facing away from Dean.

Dean's macho façade breaks when he sees how hurt Cass looks. When the angel throws the item in the trash can he snaps out of his daze. "Cass?"

No response.

"Cass, I'm sorry dude. I'm not like this, I swear. It's just we've been together for how many years? And I…"

"Six years, eleven months, twenty-three days." Cass blurts out.

"What? Yeah, that's a long time. I guess it's just all that time you never actually asked me. You wanted to know but not once did you make me bottom. It's just hard to handle that you got a toy instead of asking me out right." Dean fidgets with a receipt from his pocket nervously. "I guess I am just hurt…"

Cass turns back to face his hunter and moves his hand to stroke Dean's jawline tenderly. "I never meant that, Dean. I just always got the impression you would never subject your body to that."

Dean looks up, "but it's you Cass. What wouldn't I do for you? What haven't I done for you, my angel?"

"Nothing. You have never let me down, as my hunting partner or my lover. I was just scared of you getting upset or angry. I thought I was doing the right thing by never asking." Cass sits beside his hunter and hugs him.

"I would, if you asked but only you and only once in a while, if you promise to be gentle and go slow." Dean lets out a loud sigh. "I never thought I'd be okay with the thought but I honestly know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Cass' thumb strokes across the hunter's face slowly, tracing his lips as the angel leans in and kisses Dean. "Dean, will you bottom for me? Will you let me enter you?" Cass moves his tongue across the hunter's lips, giving slow pressure to open his mouth. "I love you, the Righteous man."

Dean gasps as Cass' hand presses right over the hand print scar. His entire body melts into the touch. "God, yes Cass."

"Thank you, Dean." Cass pushes Dean onto his back and straddles his hips. "I will go slow, I promise."

Dean moans as Cass nips at his collarbone, making bruises appear on his skin. Dean gasps as he feels his jeans being unbuttoned and pulled down. "I trust you." He whimpers it, it's more for himself than for Cass' benefit at this point. He is nervous about this, but knows he is in very capable hands and Cass would never do anything to compromise their relationship. They love each other; their tattoos are proof of the unending devotion.

Cass kisses his way down Dean's chest. He moves off Dean's lap and kneels before his hunter. The angel mouths at the bulge and slips his fingers under the elastic waistband of his silk boxers, pulling them off Dean's hips.

Dean sighs when the chilled air hits his straining erection. "Cass," Dean moans when the angel licks a stripe up the underside of his throbbing member.

Cass' hands massage Dean's inner thighs as he takes the length into his mouth, sucking as the tip pushes at the back of his throat. The angel moves a hand from its spot of the hunter's thigh and pops opens a tube of lubricate quietly. He pours a large glob onto his fingers.

Dean is trying his damnest not to buck his hips up into Cass' mouth, but the warm heat is getting him so turned on. He doesn't notice that Cass is going to start prepping him.

Cass traces around Dean's tight entrance and pushes just his middle finger in, slowly. He keeps his mouth on Dean's cock, tongue working the shaft to keep Dean's focus on the blowjob and not the finger. He pushes in then slides it out and back in. He continues this process tenderly. After a few minutes he adds another finger, stretching his lover he scissors the two fingers as Dean would do for him. He can sense the tension in Dean's body and stops. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean's entire body shudders when he feels his entrance breached; body and muscles tightening. He tries to take a calming breath, but it feels so weird. There is no pain, thankfully, but it feels like… he can't really think what I feels like, but it's an odd sensation. He relaxes into the intrusion, feeling Cass pushing the single finger in and out. When the second finger is added he feels pain, slightly. "More lube."

Cass adds more lube to his fingers and pushes the fingers in once more. He senses Dean's body stretching, accommodating.

Dean is nearly gone by the time Cass has him prepped. "Cass, I need more."

Cass lets Dean's throbbing cock out of his mouth and licks his way down to Dean's stretched entrance he pushes his thumbs in than his tongue pushes inside as well.

Dean tenses when the sensation changes, "not that Cass. Stop."

Cass pulls away from the hunter and looks up at the hunter. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Don't do that. It's not right."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Cass looks down like a chastised puppy.

"I just don't think it's proper. I'm ready. Let's do this."

Cass nods and strips off his pants and boxers, leaving his clothes in a neat folded pile on the other bed. He returns, standing between Dean's legs which are hanging off the edge of the bed. He leans in and kisses Dean as he pushes at Dean's entrance, stretching him more.

Dean's hands fist into the sheets and he lets out a strangled hiss as Cass pushes his huge manhood into Dean's not stretched enough, well-lubed hole.

Cass stops as he feels Dean's distress and looks down. Dean's eyes are scrunched tight in pain. "Dean?"

Dean nods, "give me a minute. It hurts." He takes deep breaths, trying to calm down and relax.

"I can ease the discomfort, if you like." Cass goes to press two fingers to Dean's temple.

"NO!" Dean's eyes shoot open. "I mean no thanks. I want to do this for you without angel help." Dean takes another breath. "Please, let me try."

"Okay, Dean, anything you want. Perhaps a different position would be better…One where you can go at your pace. That way I don't push you or hurt you. I don't want that."

Dean and Cass look into each other's eyes, searching for a solution. Dean sighs, "that might be best, Cass. I'm sorry, dude." Dean looks away from his angel, ashamed. "I want to, honestly, it just hurts, a lot. I can do this, for you, I know I can."

Cass nods his understanding. "It's okay Dean. Humans feel pain and discomfort. I am not disappointed. This is a trial." Castiel kisses his hunter deeply as he pulls away and lies on his bed, pushing his clothes to the foot of the bed. "Come here."

Dean sits up and looks over at his angel. He grunts at the sight, he looks amazing naked and wanting him. The hunter does as instructed and straddles his angel's hips, pressing his ass just above his groin.

"Go as slow as you need to, Dean." Cass strokes his hand along his own shaft; working the pre-come along the length he wraps his hand around his base.

Dean nods as he lifts his ass and moves back, hovering over Cass' straining cock. He puts a hand firmly on Cass' hip as he lowers his ass, slowly.

Cass holds as still as he can, keeping Dean steady by holding his hip.

Dean slowly lowers himself, working more of Cass' cock with each push. His breath hitches when he feels his ass sinking down lower and lower. Once past the initial odd sensation of adjusting he slides down onto Cass' cock easily.

Cass' breath hitches, "Dean."

"Yeah babe?" Dean smiles as he moves his hips slightly, getting used to the feeling.

"You feel so tight. This is better than that thing. I love you," he gasps, "so much."

Dean laughs, "I love you too, Cass." He leans down and kisses Cass deeply and gasps at the change in angle from the move. "Holy shit!"

"That's your prostate. Rock your hips, lifting up slightly and pushing back down at the same angle."

Dean straightens out and does as he's told. His whole body shudders as he moans at the feeling. He starts to rock his hips more just as Cass wraps his fingers around Dean's throbbing cock and strokes him.

"Fuck me!" Dean groans.

"I am." Cass snarks back. "You are so tight Dean. Don't do that." Cass' eyes shoot open when Dean contracts his ass muscles around Cass' cock sheathed inside him.

"What, you don't like it?" Dean chuckles as he does it again while riding his angelic lover like a prized stallion.

"I love it and you. Faster Dean." Cass has his hand on Dean's hip, guiding him up and down on his cock.

Dean leans down and smirks. "I thought I was allowed to set the pace." Dean straightens back out and throws his head back as he rocks up and down on Cass, moaning loudly.

"Yes, yes you are, but I'm nearly there Dean." Cass squeezes Dean's hip as his stroking gets faster. "Come for me."

Dean gasps as he feels the pooling behind his navel and bounces his ass up and down, losing his slow rhythm from before. "I'm going to make you my cowboy."

Cass looks up confused. "I don't understand that reference. Just don't stop, please, I need you so bad."

"Beg for it, cowboy." Dean squeezes his ass and shoots his load all over Cass' hand and chest with a grunt.

Cass last two seconds longer after Dean's entire body clamps down, muscles tightening around him, milking him of his orgasm and his angelic seed. "Dean!" Cass groans as he empties his release deep in Dean's ass.

Dean collapses on top of Cass, panting. "Fuck!"

Cass chuckles, "I agree. That was amazing. Thank you Dean." He leans his chin down and kisses the top of Dean's short spikey head. "We should get cleaned up. You are going to be sore."

Dean mumbles something sounding an awful lot like "don't care."

Cass chuckles, "At least let me pull out of you."

Dean grunts.

Cass grasps his spent cock at the base as he uses his strength to lift Dean just enough to pull out of his hunter.

They lie like that for the duration of the night, neither caring to move or get cleaned up. True to Cass' words Dean is sore in the morning, but it's a good sore. He knows he got to have a new experience with his angel. He knows what Cass goes through every time they have sex now and it humbles him. Also he now knows he is willing to bottom for Cass, once in a while.

* * *

_Word to the wise, you never know until you try or ask. We both seemed to enjoy this learning experience greatly. Let's do it again in a few months when my ass stops clenching from the sight of a fleshlight. Which I don't mind if you keep, saves my butt a pounding._


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this has taken two weeks. I send my thanks to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, FireChildSlytherin5, CassXDeano, Danni613, And kb18142 for reviewing!**

* * *

May 20th, 2019

_Asking for one bed is like advertising, this is my boyfriend and we're gunna screw all night long apparently…_

* * *

Dean and Castiel are working a case in Fresno, California. Castiel has finally successfully convinced Dean to ask for one king bed instead of two doubles. When the clerks asks if they want two beds Dean swallows his nervousness and shakes his head, "No, one king please."

His entire face flushes when the female clerk nods and types it into the laptop on the counter. Castiel on the other hand is grinning on the inside. Dean has been stubborn about this for years, stating it was better for appearances. Castiel insisted he didn't need to sleep and getting the second bed was a waste as he never slept in it. When he did lie in a bed it was always Dean's with him in it and a double was small for two fully-grown men to share. This was a huge step for the hunter and he knew it. The last step needed to acknowledge he was more than professional hunting partners with the angel.

Dean accepts the keys from the clerk, barely looking up as he leaves.

Castiel follows Dean out to the Impala to grab the bags from the trunk.

Dean opens the door and does the usual routine of checking it for intruders than proceeds to salt the doorways and window sills with the ever famous rock salt.

Cass puts the bags on the single bed and sighs.

"What is it Cass?" Dean turns to look at the angel.

"I'm happy you finally asked for one large bed, but it feels like you really did not want it." Cass looks to the older Winchester for confirmation.

Dean groans quietly as he walks to the bed and sits down on the side.

Castiel sits on the edge of the bed, back to Dean. "Would you like me to sound proof the room?"

"You can do that! Why haven't you before?"

"I was under the impression a healthy, sexually powered male liked to vocalize his prowess to others." Castiel leans back, putting his elbows on the bedspread.

"Are you saying you think I like people hearing me pound you into the mattress?" Dean rotates his body in the same direction as Cass' and puts his arms around Cass' shoulders.

"Do you not enjoy it?" Cass tilts his head back to look into the hunter's eyes, upside-down.

"Hell yes! Just next time we're at Sam's soundproof our room though. I have a really hard time keeping my hands off you then." Dean kisses Cass' forehead.

"Agreeable. Would you like sound proofing of this room?" Cass runs a finger along the leather clad arm around him.  
Dean thinks for a moment. "Nah, I wanna wipe that smug ass look off that clerks face when the neighbours complain. We're gunna scream loud tonight."

Castiel chuckles at Dean's statement. The angel is suddenly pushed against the wall of the motel room with force. His lips assaulted by the hunter and his groin humped. "Dean," he pushes the hunter's shirts off with a smirk.

Cass melts into the kiss, deepening it within seconds. Dean moans, feeling all his hormones and blood rush down to his groin. He runs his fingers through his lover's hair, pulling lightly to get more exposed neck to nip at seductively. The angel claims the tender flesh before him and sucks at Dean's pulse point, not letting up until Dean is begging for more. A minute later Cass lets up and sees a very predominant bruise and smirks. The hunter trails a hand down Cass' chest to his pants, tracing the outline of his lover's bulge. "I can help you with that, ya know."

"Please do, Dean." Cass manages to shrug out of his trench coat and suit jacket and tries to unzip his dress pants.

Dean put his hands over Cass' and takes over unzipping the pants. He goes down on his knees, as he pushes the slacks and boxers to the angel's ankles. Dean has to take a second to admire the stunting hips of his lover, gently nipping on the protruding hipbone.

"I love your hips, babe." Dean can't contain the groan that slips out of his mouth.

Cass pushes Dean's head away from his hips and to his groin, suggesting he keeps on track.

Dean complies and breathes on the straining erection before his eyes. Dean rubs his palm down the shaft, feeling it twitch.

Cass has no patience for the lead up to, he wants to fuck or get fucked.

Dean licks his lips and takes in the tip of Cass' cock, sucking and licking. Taking it slow, he doesn't wanna choke. He strokes the shaft while sucking the head, flicking the nerves every few seconds.

Cass is moaning like a porn star, keeping a very narrow hold on his angelic strength when Dean takes in the whole throbbing cock.

Dean starts bobbing his head to a steady rhythm, while looking up at Cass' heavenly sex expressions. He knows he is doing good when Cass tries to push Dean's head down on his cock further, but Dean was prepared for it and doesn't let him.

Dean lets the cock out with a pop. "Babe, if you keep doing that, no sex."

Cass pulls his hand away and nods his apology. Dean takes him back in his mouth and hums, hollowing his cheeks. Cass can't hold his mojo for much longer. "Please fuck me, Dean."

Dean picks up the pace, letting Cass get closer to release with every head bob. He feels Cass' balls contract and sucks harder, taking all his lover has.

Cass shoots his release down Dean's throat and grunts loudly.

Dean licks his lover's member clean and stands back up. "Babe you ready?"

Cass turns around, leaning against the wall, presenting his ass to his lover. "Open me up, Dean. I need you so bad."

"Lube?"

Dean unbuttons his pants and drops his boxers, so he can stroke himself. When his fingers are coated with enough lube, he brushes a finger over his lover's puckered hole and pushes a finger in with force, listening to Cass grunt in mixed pleasure and pain. Cass likes it rough, at least he did the other night, so Dean makes quick work and adds another finger within a few pushes and scissors his moaning lover.

When Cass is moaning and pushing back onto Dean's fingers he pulls the fingers back and pushes his cock into the stretched hole. He gets all the way in and exhales wistfully.

"You feel amazing, Cass. I'm gunna fuck you raw." Dean grunts and pounds Cass against the wall.

Cass pushes his ass back, feeling Dean strike his prostate. "Fuck me… harder."

Dean places his hand on Cass' hip for support and pummels Cass, hitting the angel's prostate. They are both grunting and fucking like wild animals, making lots of noise.

Cass feels the familiar pooling behind his navel and pushes back, letting his orgasm take over, his muscles clench when he releases.

Dean gets overwhelmed by the tightness of Cass' ass and orgasms, releasing his seed deep in Cass. They both rut out their orgasms and huff in exhaustion. Dean slowly pulls out of Cass and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for his legs to work again.

Cass pants, leaning against the wall for support.

After a few minutes the hunter carries his lover back to the bed, stealing fast kisses as he walks the few steps, dropping his angel onto the bed with a slight thud.

Cass lands on his back, Dean is quickly crawling up towards him, smirking. "Round two?"

"That sounds acceptable." Their lips meet in a simple kiss at first. Dean deepens the lip lock quickly, turning it dirty.

Cass chuckles as he switches their current positions. He loves hearing his lover make such filthy noises. He moves his attention down, kissing his way to the treasure trail that leads to the most amazing prize, a rock hard, throbbing cock. Cass looks down and smirks as seeing all the pre-come just oozing out of the tip of his boyfriend's cock. His fingers find their way down his side, tracing lightly over each rib along the way. When the fingers find the hip he rubs along the bone and wraps his fingers around the erection before him. He licks his lips in anticipation.

Dean watches the way Cass strokes him, licking and biting. He needs, craves this so much.

Cass opens his mouth and plunges down on the cock, taking in the length and strokes the base, massaging his lover to get even harder. He bobs his head up and down, letting the head hit the back of his throat on occasion. He hears the dirty moans from his hunter, the noise strengthens his emotions and he sucks even harder, wanting his hunter to beg for it.

Dean's hand finds his way to the nearly black locks of hair, pulling gently on the tufts of hair, wanting Cass to continue, but also wanting to fuck Cass fast and rough.

The angel gets the hint and pulls off his cock. He leans in close and gives Dean, his hunter, a taste of himself. Their tongues battle for dominance, in the end Cass submits and moans when Dean pushes his powerful muscle into his mouth, roaming, rediscovering every inch of his lover's mouth.

The angel, Dean's angelic lover pushes his hips up indicating they are to switch positions.

Cass feels Dean move aside, to get behind him as he goes down on all four, waiting to be mounted.

Dean runs his hand down Cass's perky ass and slaps him playfully. "Giddy up cowboy," he chuckles as Cass spreads his legs, inviting the hunter in. No hunter needs to be told, this is a clean indication of submissiveness. Dean loves to see his angel submit to his will. He pushes his rock hard cock to his lover's loosened entrance, slowly. He gasps at the tightness and moans soon after.

Cass's breath hitches at the intrusion, he waits, adjusting to the fullness that is Dean's cock, thrust deep in him.

Cass is kneeling on the bed, hands gripping into the wood of the headboard, panting out his desire as Dean is thrusting into his lover deep and rough, balls making wet slapping noises. Castiel lets slip a dirty grunt as he is pounded by Dean's cock. The entire bed is squeaking at the movement. Cass puts his hands on the headboard, trying to get some leverage to push back with, getting rammed harder by Dean with every hip thrust. The angel knows just how to egg his hunter on. He pushes back, moaning loudly as he purposely bangs the headboard in a display of eagerness.

"Fuck Dean… harder." Cass is playing this game very well.

"Shit, Cass. You're so tight!" Dean chuckles as he buries his cock balls deep in his angel, knowing they are making it one hell of a show. A moment later there is a loud banging on the wall. Dean is so proud of his boyfriend.

Cass drops his head between his shoulder blades, gasping as his prostate is constantly assaulted by Dean.

"Come for me, babe." Dean runs his hand over Cass' ribs and hip.

Cass can feel his orgasm building. It is just as strong as his first orgasm of the evening, but he feels they could be louder, more obnoxious if they really tried. He squeezes his anal muscles, hearing Dean grunt.

"Fuck Cass, gunna blow…" Dean's hip thrusts quicken as he nears his second orgasm. His hand tightens on Cass' hip as he pumps his angel full of his seed, hip jerking erratically as he shoots thick spurts of his release deep inside Castiel. "FUCK!" the hunter bellows as he nearly blacks out from euphoria.

Cass is a second away from his own release when he hears someone yelling at them through the wall to 'shut the fuck up!' They both laugh as the banging continues. Castiel grips the wooden headboard tightly as his body spasms through his orgasm. "Dean," he grunts as he comes, spilling his spunk on the pillow by his knee.

Dean slumps as he pulls his spent cock from Cass' abused and fucked hole. Dean collapses onto the plush pillows with a sigh. Cass smirks as he listens to the motel clerk calm down their neighbour in the motel office. Castiel chuckles as he lies down, "mission accomplished, Dean."

Castiel now thinks of something he hadn't thought of previously. They are usually cramped on the double bed. Two grown men barely fit on the mattress, now they have a massive king-sized bed. Dean could sleep by the edge and not be able to touch him during the night. There goes his hopes of post-sex cuddling. He sighs as he settles under the sheets on his side of the bed.

Cass is going through the case they are working, trying to figure out the culprit when he feels Dean shift on the bed and suddenly there is a hand reaching, roaming the space between them.

"Hey, Cass, where'd ya go? It's cold over on this side. Come here." Dean's hand finally finds Cass' hand and pulls, forcefully.

"I thought you would enjoy the extra space. Not needing to be in close proximity anymore." Cass shuffles closer.

Dean laughs quietly. "Seriously, dude?" There is a moment of silence before Dean pulls Castiel up against his chest with a moan of contentment. "That's not why we sleep so close. Now turn around so I can fall asleep."

Cass obliges his hunter, happily.

* * *

_The size of the bed does not determine if we cuddle or not. Just never let Sammy know! Or Balthazar, for that matter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooo incredibly sorry that this has not been updated in soo long. I send out my thanks and undying love to my peeps. aLoggedInReader is credited for the kids' cheekiness. Keefer was a godsend. She role played with me to get the round one written. MissJT2012 is given a trophy for getting round two going for me. I honestly could not get my muse anywhere close to willing without them. **

**Honourable Mentions go to CassXDeano, NightAngel97, kb18142, Keefer, Dimac.31, FireChildSlytherin5 and aLoggedInReader for reviewing.**

* * *

_July 1st, 2019_

_I may have bitten off more than I can physically handle here. Stupid, stupid me! Thinking I could take Gabriel and his friends on a nice camping adventure. Oh how wrong I was!_

* * *

Sam needed a little time to do some grown up things as Gabriel called them. Mostly it was just he wanted to do some shopping and maybe have a few hours to relax. So Dean agreed to take his nephew and his two diabolical minions that he called friends along, after getting permission from their over protective parents that is.

Dean borrowed two tents from Bobby and packed some hotdogs, marshmallows and all the essentials needed for a night out camping. That included a case of beer for Dean, also.

They got to the clearing early in the morning and were setting up the kids' tent when Toshio started to get cheeky.

"Are you sure your uncle even knows what camping is?"

"Huh?" Gabriel answers with a lopsided, puzzled look.

"Who goes camping in a suit and trenchcoat?"

Gabe pushes his friend playfully. A quarrel breaks out soon afterwards.

"Mr. W-w-w-... Dean, you are p-pitching the t-tent all w-wrong." The young girl of the group speaks up timidly.

"She's right. That'll never hold through a storm!"

"There are no storms coming and I won't let a girl and a prepubescent kid at that tell me about pitching tents," Dean's grin is just smug enough to tip his nephew off that something just happened that went over his head.

"Uncle Dean, was that a dirty joke?" Gabriel asks. Usually, it's a good guess that things he doesn't understand are dirty jokes of some sort.

"... no" Dean blushes as he attempts, in vain to cover his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes. He should know this is going to be a long ass camping trip, especially with the trio infernale.

The kids mostly behaved after that. But when they were hiking up to the lake to go swimming Gabriel came up with an idea and voiced it. "Cass, don't you want to carve a heart into a tree? You know, like D+C forever?"

"I don't understand..." Cass tilts his head in his signature confused look and awaits an explanation.

"People do that for other people they like." Toshio pipes in, smugly.

"It's r-r-romantic." Sophie nods her agreement.

"I am afraid that sounds like a chick flick moment thing to do." The adult angel sighs in disappointment.

"They d-don't only do that in r-r-romance movies. They do it in c-cartoons, too." Sophie counters.

"I see." Cass thinks, face showing a thoughtful expression.

Gabriel giggles as he points to Toshio and Sophie . "You two show him exactly what to do and I go and get uncle Dean!" Gabriel turns and runs for Dean, who has been trailing behind.

The kids manage to convince Castiel to carve into a large oak along the path just before Gabriel returns, Dean in tow. Between the somewhat hopeful look of his partner and the giggling of the kids, the older Winchester knows that there is no way he can get out of this situation with his dignity completely intact. In the end he settles for giving a crooked smile and patting Cas' shoulder. He'll be damned before he gives the little bastards the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed.

A little while later Dean sets his towel down on a picnic table on the beach. "Okay, let's not kill one another, shall we?"

The kids of course look like the definition of innocence, as if they had no idea why Dean might even think he had to say something like that.

"M-m-mom says I can't go s-s-swimming without sunscreen!" Sophie looks up at Dean with wide eyes.

Dammit and Dean had thought that it would be smooth sailing after allowing the kids to go swimming. Seriously, they should just have gotten into their swimsuits and taken off toward the lake, giving him and Castiel some much needed time to recuperate.

"Yeah, but your mom isn't here now is she?" Dean smirks as he helps Gabriel get his shirt off over his head.

"... M-mom says I can't go swimming without s-sunscreen!" Sophie repeats, more urgently.

"Ah, we're not at the stage where not doing what your parents tell you is cool yet, are we?" Dean huffs as he digs through the beach bag Castiel was carrying. He finds the sunscreen and tosses it to the young girl.

"Knock yourself out kid."

Toshio looks to his friend than back to the adult and smirks, "we can't be trusted with that. We're only eight. You have to apply it on us, obviously."

Dean is pretty sure that Gabriel's little ninja friend is pulling his leg, but he really doesn't want another discussion when they can just apply the sunscreen quickly and be done with it.

"Dean, you need s-s-sunscreen too." Sophie stutters as Dean walks away.

"Look, my mom isn't anywhere around and I'm at an age where doing what your mom says is sort of uncool, anyway."

"B-but... it's better for your skin, so you stay p-pretty."

"I'm a man, Sophie, I'm not pretty." Dean grins, playing to his charismatic side.

"Yes you are…" the girl's face turns a bright pink, deep blush on her face and ears.

That's when Gabriel feels angry and pulls a pigtail.

Sophie yelps and takes off after him. They are giggling and chasing one another for a few minutes before Castiel manages to get their attention back.

"Cas, you better watch out. You might have competition... in about ten years." Dean mumbles as the kids run full force into the lake, splashing everywhere.

Their swim is unusually tame after that.

It is only when all their lips have turned blue and Toshio– ninja smartass that he is - points out that Dean should have told them to get out of the water before that happened that they dry off, get their clothes back on and gather around the fireplace Dean and Castiel set up.

"Can we have marshmallows?" Gabriel asks, using his best puppy dog look – thank you, Sammy, for teaching him that one – against his uncle shamelessly.

"Tell us some scary stories!" Toshio demands, speaking at exactly the same time as his friend.

And as if that isn`t bad enough, Sophie adds her own suggestion without waiting for the two boys to be done talking, too."C-camp-f-fire songs!"

"PLEASE!" all three kids damn near whine, looking between Dean and Castiel with the sort of looks that the adults just know they use against their parents, too.

The sunset is starting already, so all requests aren`t that badly timed and going with the kids' suggestions makes sure that they are busy and content, anyway. Not that Dean intends to sing any songs and he is pretty sure that he will have to make sure he tells a tame scary story, but other than that they should all have fun with this.

* * *

Hours later Dean and Cass had finally gotten the kids asleep in their own tent when Castiel leans into Dean's personal space and whispers, "you have some marshmallow… let me get it." The angel kisses the hunter's cheek then moves to his lips.

"What, did I get some on my lips too?"

"No, just wanted to let you know the kids are asleep and I want some attention now."

Dean answers back with an eloquent "Oh."

Castiel doesn't even let Dean vocalize his surprise at being instantly transported into the tent. Both men are naked in seconds. Cass was in no mood to fool around on this matter.

"Geez, dude, some warning."

"My apologies, I just can't wait for you to fumble with your belt right now."

"It's okay." Dean pushes Cass into the air mattress.

Cass flips them and kisses Dean's neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone.

Dean arches into it, trying to get as much skin on skin as he can.

Cass moves his mouth down his lover's chest, fingers flicking a nipple, making it an erect nub, as he moans into the heated flesh.

Dean grabs Cass' hair, yanking as his nerves explode. Tugging he tries to direct Cass downwards.

"Impatient aren't we?" He smiles as he chuckles but moves lower, finding Dean's navel. He pushes his tongue into the flesh as his hand strokes down Dean's ribs to his hips.

"You're a fucking tease!" Dean moans, fingers gripping Cass' head as his hips buck up.

"My hair is not for pulling," Cass smirks as his fingers rub Dean's inner thigh, lovingly. "Can I…" he trails off uncertainly.

"Hell yes," Dean pants desperate for something, anything.

Cass pulls away from Dean for a moment and searches the duffles for something. He leans down, smiling triumphantly holding the bottle of KY he moves between Dean's legs, spreading the hunter's legs wide. He puts a dollop of lube into his palm as he warms it up kissing Dean's hipbone, leaving a red mark.

Dean grips at the sleeping bag beneath him, fighting against the urge to take control.

"Easy there Dean! Do you want it?" Cass looks down into Dean's eyes, his own pupils blown black with lust.

"Please Cass," Dean begs, "come on man." Dean spreads his legs wider, the invitation clear.

Cass has to smirk. His hunter laid bare before him. His cock gives a twitch, pulling him back to the present. He rubs his index finger around the puckered hole and presses in slightly.

Dean keens, the feeling of his angel inside of him is pushing him closer to the edge.

Cass slides a well lubed digit in past the tight ring of muscles. "You are always so tight, Dean, relax."

Dean takes a breath, trying to calm down but his heart is beating in his ears loud enough he could swear Cass could hear it. He guesses that he must have relaxed when he felt the slide of a second finger, the burn more sweet than painful.

Cass scissors his fingers, stretching his hunter open. Once three fingers push in smoothly Cass pops the lube lid and strokes his throbbing and neglected cock, wanting, needing to be inside Dean.

Dean watches as Cass lubes himself, his body aching to feel the angel. "So hot…" he mumbles, eyes drinking in the sight before him.

Cass squeezes the head of Dean's cock, thumb pressing into the slit as his other hand lines his own cock to Dean's entrance and pushes in slowly, not wanting to lose his control and fuck him too hard or fast. This is still new for them. Dean bottoming.

Dean groans, the feeling of having Cass inside of him is too much and not enough, all at the same time. Dean rolls his hips, the friction sending sparks to his brain and fire through his body.

Cass bottoms out and has to take a deep, calming breath before his body explodes like wildfire. He waits for Dean to tell him to move.

Dean takes a breath, turning his eyes to Cass as he says, "you can move, Cass."

Cass doesn't need any more instruction. He pulls out to the tip and slides back in, feeling the muscles tighten around his member. "You are amazing. Uhh, I can't," he stutters out.

Dean grabs Cass' waist, keeping him in place. "Damn Cass, don't stop," Dean moans.

"Never." Cass leans down and claims Dean`s lips in a deep and passionate kiss, tongue darting out to make Dean his and only his.

Dean kisses back, one hand moving to Cass' head, the other between their bodies to his erection.

"I need this so bad," Cass pants as he straightens out, hands bracing on either side of Dean's head.

Dean strokes himself to match each of Cass' thrusts, his mind slowly fading away as he mutters over and over again "Cass, harder, more."

Cass speeds up his hip thrusts, pounding his rock hard cock into Dean. He adjusts slightly and feels Dean's entire body spasm.

Dean can't hold on, each movement, each touch from Castiel too much, sending fire through his body. A ragged cry bursts from him. His vision whites out, his world exploding around him.

Cass lasts two more hip thrusts before Dean's tightened muscles are squeezing him so hard he orgasms with a grunt of Dean's name on his lips.

Dean is panting, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up at Castiel and smiles, "talk about nature calls, eh Cass." He smirks.

Cass pulls his member from Dean as he rolls off his lover and pulls Dean up against his back. "That was more in tune with animals and nature than those other activities we did today." Cass hums as Dean's breathing evens out.

Dean just rolls his eyes at his angel, too tired to even argue. He wraps his arms around Cass. Dean closes his eyes, breathing in his scent as he drifts off to sleep.

Cass hums, 'this little light of mine' as he listens to the sounds of nature.

* * *

Dean and Cass are spooning in the tent, Cass sleeping sound, embraced in Dean's strong arms. Dean thinks about his earlier escapades. Dean gently runs his fingers up Cass' side, slowly inching downwards to his soft cock as he kisses his angel's neck hoping to send a sign he's aroused. The lower Dean's hand slides the more Cass' cock twitches. Laying still Cass feels Dean's hand gently cup his balls and massage them, letting a moan slip he feels his cock get firmly erect. Dean continues kissing Cass, working his balls gently before sliding back up to Cass' cock ready and waiting for the next move. Cass shifts slightly pressing his bare ass against Dean's waiting cock, anticipating the feeling of Dean's huge cock pushing deep into his tight ass.

Dean grabs the discarded bottle of lube and opens it to squirt some on his fingers. He wants, needs to claim his angel. He thanks the heavens that Cass has sound proofed the tent. That would have been quite the traumatic night for those brats if he didn't. neither Dean nor Castiel are really all that quiet when they want their release.

Cass waits, anticipating the cold but wanted intrusion that is to follow.

Dean presses a single digit to the puckered hole and works his loving angel open. He nips and licks at Cass' neck and back as three fingers push in and out.

"Please, Dean," Cass whimpers breathlessly.

"I …need you." The hunter pants out as his fingers withdrawal from the stretched hole.

Cass pushes his ass back, wanting more, needing to have his hunter inside him, making him keen and moan his name.

Dean slick up his erection and pulls Cass' ass closer, thrusting deep inside in one push. He gasps as he feels the muscles rippling from the friction. Dean's hand closes around Cass' throbbing erect as he sets a quick pace, matching each thrust and stroke.

Cass' hand reaches back, finding Dean's perky ass and squeezes firmly, wanting to be fucked harder, faster. "Dean," he moans out.

Dean pulls Cass' back flush with his chest as he pummels into Cass' tight ass. Its just too much for Cass as he is pushed over the edge. His cock shoots thick spurts of come all over Dean's fingers. The hunter strokes Castiel through his orgasm, milking him of all his come before he licks the sticky substance from his fingers.

Cass mumbles something close to, "too much," before Dean thrusts on hard on Cass and shoots his own load deep inside Cass with a whimper. Dean slips his softening cock from Cass and strokes his lover's chest.

They are holding one another close as Dean drifts off to sleep, again.

* * *

In the morning Gabriel is the one to awake first and opens the adults tent to see Dean and Cass cuddling. He smirks to himself but closes the tent again and awaits his friends.

Dean and Castiel emerge twenty minutes later. Castiel dressed in his usual suit and trenchcoat, Dean in faded jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Breakfast is simple. Eggs and bacon cooked on the propane stove with orange juice to top it off.

Gabriel leans over to ask his brother a question, not wanting his friends to hear. "Cass, why'd you mojo your tent last night?"

Cass looks over at Dean, uncertain. He tries his best to think quickly. "Uh, well Dean tends to snore… and I thought I could give you a good night's sleep without having to hear it."

Gabriel stares at his brother for a moment trying to decipher the strange vocal pattern he detected coming from his fellow angel. He's certain there's another reasoning behind the sound block but it's obvious that neither Cass nor Dean will tell him the truth.

* * *

_Those kids are crazy, annoying and relentless! How in the world do you deal with their antics on a regular basis Sammy? Never let me say I want my own!_

* * *

**_I cant guarantee when the next chapter will be written... I'm on new medication and am still transitioning... stupid social anxiety, really ruins your online social life, lol._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my awesome readers! This chapter had the potiential to be so damn awesome, but for some reason it failed my standards... I'm prolly just too hard on myself *shrugs***

**A warm Thanks to NightAngel97, Dimac.31, Keefer, aLoggedInReader and FireChildSlytherin5 for leaving their love! **

* * *

_June 1__st__, 2020_

_Balthazar thought he was being a real smartass when he handed you a string bound purple book of the Karma Sutra, now he's singing a different tune. Plus I kinda needed a reason to drag an angel into the local Lion's Den_.

* * *

Dean didn't even give Cass a heads up on where they were driving to. He just parked at a strip mall off the highway and turned the car off, as he exited the Impala.

Cass furrows his brow as he looks at the name on the sign and turns his gaze to the blacked out windows and flashing neon sign stating "XXX" in red letters. "Dean, what is this place? A den of inquity?"

Dean chuckles as he shakes his head. "Nah, man, it's better. Honestly you've been around for hundreds of years and never once indulged in human desires or gone into a sex shop before?" The hunter slaps the angel across the back, thumping him in a manly way.

Castiel just knits his brow and blushes slightly. "Never felt the desire for the flesh until I met you." He ducks his head as his hands get buried in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Relax, the place ain't gunna swallow ya up for going inside. We or more specifically you need to get Balthazar a little something as a thank you for that book. It's not every day you are gifted the damn Karma Sutra." Dean steps up to the door and pulls it open, waiting for his partner to follow his lead and enter.

Castiel shuffles his feet, raising his head as he walks through the doors and gets quite a shock. The entire store is dedicated to fornication in some way, shape or form. There are skimpy outfits and costumes for busty women, leather clothing, lacy undergarments and novelty undergarments as well, on the one side of the shop. The other side has various shelves and displays showcasing small handheld sexual devices of every kind.

Dean laughs at the shocked look on his angel's face. "Great, ain't it?" He grabs his boyfriend's right hand as he walks past, pulling him towards the outfits. Dean grabs the pirate costume first, chuckling as he notices it says 'Gay pirate' on it. "Look, it's totally him!" He sees the unamused facial expression Cass has nearly mastered over their years together and shrugs as he pulls Cass through the clothing section.

Cass unclasps his hand from Dean's and walks towards the S&M section, not fully understanding what it was for. He runs his fingers over a pair of black assless chaps and pulls them off the rack, turning around to show them to Dean. "These appear to be my brother's general style, am I correct?"

Dean nearly chokes on his own tongue when he sees what Castiel is showing him. He'd never had taken the cocky Brit as a bear or a leather queen. "That's a no, babe. Put it back," he looks over at the store employee, blushing slightly.

Cass wanders around the leather clothing for a minute until a display catches his eye and he crosses the store to inspect the flesh toned dildo. He runs his fingers over the protruding veins under the latex tip.

Dean slides up behind his angel, wrapping his arms around his waist, snuggling Cass to his chest, head resting on his shoulder as he takes a look at what caught Cass' attention. "Really Cass? You wanna get him a dildo?" He states it more as a question than a statement.

Cass tilts his head down, exposing his neck.

Dean takes the bait and places a gentle kiss to his sensitive skin. "I don't think it's embarrassing enough though. How about something more derogatory, like beads or a vibrator?"

Cass hums his agreement. He has no real clue what to get Balthazar from this store. He was just looking around. His hands rub up and down Dean's legs as he tries to regain his usually stoic demeanour.

Dean presses his groin into Cass' leg, showing him just how much he's enjoying being in the store. "Can we find something soon? I'm sporting a very happy surprise if we wrap this up quickly." He mouths at his lover's neck as he walks to the porn DVDs.

Cass' eyes shoot open when he feels the coldness on his back and legs, knowing Dean has moved away. He finds Dean admiring a video near the corner and follows him. This time it's his turn to wrap his arms around Dean's waist. "What are beads and what is their purpose?" The angel nuzzles his chin against Dean's jacket clad shoulder and neck.

Dean turns his head and kisses Cass' nose. "They are for putting up there to rub your sweet spot. I've heard they are quite enjoyable, but I've never experienced it as I need only you." Dean grins as he rocks his body weight from one foot to the other, rubbing against Cass' groin. He hears a quiet moan and gasp and smirks. "Here let me show you them. While we're here I think we should get more lube, lots more infact and a vibe stick too."

Cass just nods as Dean wraps his arm around Cass' neck, pulling his angel close and whispers, "grab purple ones and let's get outta here to screw like jack rabbits."

Cass is gone from Dean's backside the next second. Dean barely has time to readjust his now straining erection in his faded jeans before Cass is back, pressed against his leg, licking the shell of his hunter's ear. "Ready, let's go, Dean."

Dean nods, "Did you get the lube and the vibrator too?" He brushes his hand behind himself as he moans throatily.

Cass nibbles on the ear next, "yes."

Dean gasps when he feels the sensation he hates more than losing a life on the job. They land in their current motel room, with two standard grey bags.

Cass is moving to the bed with the one bag while he drops the other near the table, "can you show me how to use them now?" The angel pulls a plastic molded container from the bag along with a bottle of Dean's favorite Astroglide lube.

Dean only takes a minute to get over the initial shock before he's at the bed, stripping off his layers of clothing. He's down to his boxers when he looks down and sees Cass holding the string of anal beads in his hands, inspecting them thoroughly.

"Here let me show you." Dean gives a slow and sensual kiss to Cass' lips as he wraps his fingers around the small one inch balls and puts them on the bed for later. His mouth trails quick, playful nips at the angel's neck and chest before he peels the dress shirt off and grabs at the belt. "You need to wear less clothes from now on." Dean chuckles.

Cass just shakes his head in frustration. "You are the one that has to wear two or three shirts, daily."

Dean pulls back for a moment, thinks and nods his head in agreement. "Noted, but I need you naked, now." Dean wraps his tongue around Cass' ear lobe and pulls.

Cass moans quietly and is naked the next second.

Dean smirks, at the sight. "There we go, now I can show you how to use these." Dean grabs the anal beads and the lube. He pops the lid off the lube and spreads a good amount over the six small beads attached together.

Castiel lies back and waits with his legs spread wide open.

Dean shakes his head, "Nah, man it's easier if you're on all four; Don't wanna over do it for your first time."

Cass complies, turning over and getting on his knees, presenting his perky ass to Dean for stimulation. Dean rubs his hand over the firm globe of Cass' right cheek as he spreads them wide and massages Cass' entrance, teasing slightly with the first and smallest of the beads.

"Ya ready, Cass?" Dean waits for permission to continue.

Cass turns his head towards his hunter and nods, "Yes Dean. you may begin."

Dean cirlces the hole and presses the tiny ball at his puckered hole. It slips in easily, barely stretching Cass. As the second and third are inserted Dean hears a soft moan coming from his angel. "You okay?"

Cass' head drops between his shoulders, "yes Dean, keep going. It feels… strange, but good."

Dean rubs Cass' thigh tenderly, "You're going great, tell me if it gets to be too much."

Cass just moans loudly as the fourth bead is pushed past his first ring of muscles. His knees wobble a little, Dean notices and grins, but keeps going the fifth bead is inserted and Dean's certain he should stop. For Cass' first time five is impressive.

"Cass?" Dean rubs along Cass' hipbone, getting a quiet whimper from the angel, "Still okay?"

Cass nods and drops to his elbows, "are they all the way in?"

Dean looks down, shakes his head and realizes Cass can't see, "nah there's one more. Do you think you can take that too?"

Castiel, angel of the Lord, nods his head in confirmation. "Yes, keep going."

Dean sighs, and slides the sixth and final bead in, holding the ring for removal. He waits a few seconds to let Cass get accustomed to the massive amount of pressure this toy must be inflicting on his prostate. The hunter leans down to place a loving kiss on the small of Cass' back, just above his tanline, he trails kisses up slowly, when he gets to the back of Cass' neck he nuzzles into the shoulder blades. He turns his head to whisper softly, "Okay now I'm going to slowly pull them out, it will feel just as weird, but hopefully good, tell me if you want me to stop at any time, okay babe?"

Dean tugs gently on the ring, waiting for the beads to move out of their current place. As he sees the first bead re-emerge he hears a gasp from the man before him. He keeps going and sees number two pop free when number three is nearly out Castiel lifts his head and groans as his untouched erection spills his release all over the sheets underneath him. Dean smirks at the sight, but stops pulling them out. He feels as the angel bucks his hips through his orgasm, panting as he comes back to his senses. Dean kisses Cass' hip, "Sorry to tell you but there's still three more inside. Can you handle it or should I wait a bit?" Dean knows that Cass is super sensitive right now, any slight movement on his anus could be too much for him, angel or not.

Cass takes a long, deep breath through his nose before he nods for Dean to continue. "I need you, inside me, please hurry." The angel gasps as the fourth and fifth are pulled free, the sixth is much smaller and falls out easily. Dean stands up to discard the used anal toy in the bathroom. As he stands up, he can't help but rub his hand down to his groin. He used every little bit of will power to not touch himself while using the beads on Cass and now he is in dire need of fucking his angel's brains out. He tosses the toy into the sink and is back on the bed in moments.

Cass is still resting on his elbows, ass up in the air. Dean coaxes his rear down slowly and helps clean his angel up. He sits beside Cass, not long after getting the angel's butt onto the mattress Dean is stroking his length with moans and gasps, replaying the sight of Cass' greedy ass taking in all the beads.

The hunter's eyes close as he pumps his fist around his hard cock, "Damn, you were so hot taking those beads. I had to distract myself so I didn't touch you or myself. It was not easy, dude." Dean smirks as he flicks his thumb over his tip, spreading the precome beading on the tip. A second later Dean's eyes shoot open when he feels the velvety warmth that can only be Cass. All the hunter sees when he opens his eyes is the pale skin of Cass' back. That fucker is riding him, reverse cowboy! Dean's hands quickly grasp Cass' hips, helping him move, up and down on his rock hard cock.

Apparently the anal beads wasn't enough for Cass 'cause his ass is taking Dean's cock like whore. Dean mouths at the skin before him, sucking on the shoulder and neck of his angel, grunting when Cass presses up against him, bodies flush, pumping towards orgasm, Cass' second for the evening. Cass' knees which are resting on either side of Dean's thighs move back a little as Cass suddenly pushes his body away from Dean.

Dean's hand pushes the small of Cass' back and lets slip a throaty moan as Cass' pushes his cock at a different angle.

Cass whimpers when his prostate is brushed by the cock inside him. "Fuck me, Dean. hard and fast."

Dean tries his hardest to give Cass what he wants, needs at this very moment. And that's his rock hard cock shooting his come deep inside him with a manly grunt to revel all others. The hunter orgasms, biting his bottom lip to hold back his scream of ecstasy.

Cass rocks his hips against Dean's thrusts twice more before he spills his seed, once again. He huffs as his cock finally softens, Dean slips from Cass with a whimper of his own.

Cass rolls onto his side and waits.

Dean slides down the bed and tries to roll onto his side, but groans when he rolls into Cass' sticky come. He nuzzles into the angel's neck, "Babe, I think you should get cleaned up before we fall asleep."

Cass just pushes his ass back into Dean with a murmur of, "too tired. You go two rounds and clean up afterwards."

Dean chuckles as he kisses Cass' shoulder blades and rests his head between his neck, softly humming 'Hey Jude'.

In the morning Cass makes sure to hand Balthazar the wrapped gift along with a small card stating, "various tests have confirmed that this one is satisfactory".

* * *

_The look on his face when he opened that gift, oh damn! That will be imprinted in the back of my mind for years to come. Plus he has no clue what the card was referring to. Was that the product reviews or your personal opinion? We'll never tell him._

* * *

_June 6__th__, 2020_

_Your damn brother needs to learn when to keep his damn trap shut! Taunting you about wieners was not nice. Especially when I have to explain it all to you afterwards, that was kinda awkward._

* * *

Sam invited his family over for a friendly barbecue, or at least that's what he was hoping for. What he got, well that's a different story.

Dean was in charge of the grilling, as any man would be, while Sam and Jody fuss over the salads.

There may have been wiener-related jokes exchanged, mostly it was Balthazar being a dick and Castiel not understanding the underlying sexual induendos in the comments. Dean tries his damnest to not choke on his beer, but it's not easy.

Dean takes the hotdogs off the grill as soon as he can, to end the topic of pale wieners and correct equipment for the job at hand. It was getting to be too much, even Gabe was starting to realize that they were making dirty jokes.

Dean puts the plate of cooked hamburgers down in front of Cass, while the hotdogs are placed closer to Gabriel.

Balthazar just can't leave it alone and starts up the sexual comments again. "Hey Cassie, don't you want one of Dean's wieners?"

Cass frowns as he states very clearly, "I prefer one of Dean's hamburgers."

Balthazar crosses his arms in a pout but he'd never admit that's what it was. "Fine, do you like your buns warmed? I'm sure Dean can toss a few on to toast them for ya."

Cass shakes his head as he grabs a fresh hamburger bun. Dean stops him and puts the bun along with three others on the cooling grill to get toasted anyways. He knows Cass is just being difficult. Once warmed with grill marks he puts the buns, half on his plate and half on Cass' plate. The angel places a hamburger on the one side and loads it up with all the fixings, mustard, relish, ketchup and cheese. No burger is complete without the cheese. Dean nudges Cass' knee and stealthily passes him over some strips of bacon to top it off. Not just anyone gets bacon on their homemade cheeseburger, you have to be in with the cook.

After everyone gets their fill of burgers, hotdogs, salads and the yummiest pie Dean has eaten in a month, the men, Balthazar excluded, start up a game of soccer. Dean and Cass are on one team while Gabe plays against them. They promise not to use their mojo during the game, but they keep getting goals anyways. Dean suspects angelic cheating but who would believe him anyways.

Gabriel is winning three to two when Dean defends his net and gets a groin full of ball. He groans and drops to the ground, huddled in a ball. His entire face is bright red while he cradles his package, whimpering. Castiel is by his side within a heartbeat, he's concerned for Dean's groin but he also knows that the hunter will not publically accept his help, wishing to protect his dignity. The archangel is apologizing instantly. "I'm so sorry uncle Dean. Are you okay?"

Balthazar looks over and chuckles, "Geez Gabe, if ya didn't want cousins all you had to do was say so. Poor Dean's junk won't be the same again. That's one cock that isn't gunna crow in a while."

Cass gives his brother a cold stare. The Brit shrugs and continues, "Now Dean's got scrambled eggs with his wiener." The look gets to be too much for him so he just keeps the rest of his quick witty comments to himself, for now.

Dean stays like that for a good five minutes before Balthazar yells over to the hunter, "stop crying like a baby and let Cass heal your junk."

The hunter rocks his hips, hands still covering his tender groin, he gets turned so he's not facing either of the angels or the others for that matter. Cass leans down, resting his knees on the grass as he reaches out for Dean's groin. "Hold still, Dean," he whispers before his hand cups the hunter's twig and berries, healing them of any injury.

Dean sighs when the throbbing pain subsides; his hand strokes Cass' gently, thanking him silently. He sits up and huffs at the ball sitting not far away. He kicks the stupid thing and hugs his knees to his chest for a minute or two.

Gabriel figures the game is over with now and heads into the house to find his dad and tell him the story of how he sacked uncle Dean.

* * *

_No more playing angel soccer for me. The balls can't take much more of it and age has nothing to do with it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Special Treat for you two updates in one hour. Cuz I'm at the computer and in a great mood!**

**Thanks goes out to FireChildSlytherin5, Keefer, NighAngel97, aLoggedInReader and kb18142.**

* * *

_January 3rd, 2021_

_Impala appreciation Day means we all show our love for Baby. That includes tainting as much of her as I can in one fun filled day._

* * *

After Dean shared a cold drink on the hood of the Impala with his one and only nephew he drove the kid back home to his dad and called up his hunting partner and lover, Castiel for his quality time. It starts off as his time did with Gabriel, sitting on the hood, enjoying an ice cold beer, but has a very different outcome.

Cass' hand gently resting on Dean's thigh is what turns it from the innocent watching the sunset while sharing a cool brewski into the furious lovemaking that Dean swears he's never experienced more than once. They all seem to know even though no one outright states it than Dean and Castiel are more than just hunting partners.

Dean doesn't know if it's the beer or Cass' hand resting so close to his junk that's arousing so he leans over and kisses Cass, chastely at first, but it soon heats up to a boiling point. Dean leaning him back so his head rests on the windshield as Dean wanders his hand over his partner's chest and stomach, inching lower and lower, as he kisses each part of his lover with such a consuming desire. Dean reaches for Cass' belt, undoing it in one swift move, sending chills up Cass' spine to his hardening cock. While undoing Cass' pants Dean slips his hand into the slacks, wrapping his fingers around the already throbbing cock. Feeling Castiel, angel of the Lord, pulse in his hand turns him on to the point of a full body ache that he hasn't felt in weeks. He wants to feel Cass wrap his hot mouth around his cock. As if Cass reads Dean's mind he leans down, undoing the hunter's jeans, pushing them down, unleashing his hard cock. He impales his mouth on Dean, bouncing up and down, taking it as deep as he can go, essentially deep throating, while fondling his balls. Dean doesn't want to blow just yet even though Cass' mouth feels amazing. Dean swiftly turns Cass around, pressing a single digit into Cass' greedy hole, he adds a second then third, stretching his lover to take his throbbing cock deep inside him. The sounds the angel makes could make any man cream his jeans, but Dean knows when to give himself a moment.

Cass straddles his hunter, reverse cowboy as his arms brace him from behind. He lowers his body, impaling on Dean's slicked up member, moaning as he feels the burn of being entered. The angel rocks his hips, adjusting the angle to benefit his needs. He gasps when he feels his prostate get hit.  
Dean runs his hand up and down his angel's spine, sending tingles throughout his body.

Dean's hips buck up, starting a slow rhythm as he feels Cass' channel squeeze him tight. The angel can make it feel like their first time, every time. Dean loves that about him, he loves so much about his hunting partner, but right now he'd give his left nut for Cass to ride him like a prized stallion, bucking and moaning like the cockslut they both know he has become.

Cass has heard every one of Dean's thoughts. The angel picks up his speed, coming down harder each time. Cass groans, lifting himself up and down to meet every thrust, dean hitting his prostate dead on.

Dean's hands find their way to Cass' hips as dean pumps his cock up into Cass with quick thrusts, needing to claim his angel inside n out.

Cass reveled in the grip of his hunter, letting dean control him as he moves up and down on the pulsing cock. Cass let out a whine, tightening as he tries to get more of Dean inside him.

"Lean backwards, babe," Dean moans as he presses a firm hand to his lover's chest.

Cass complies, his back pressed against the warm expanse of Dean's chest, his skin igniting at the touch.

Dean thrusts his hips up sharply, as he mouths at the angel's exposed neck, licking the salty skin, enjoying the taste of raw and powerful sex in the evening air.

The new angle has Cass moaning as dens lips mouthed at his over sensitive skin. "Dean," Cass gasps, "I'm close."

"Nearly...there," he gasps out as his senses are overwhelmed with sensations.

"Dean," Cass manages to moan before he comes, his vision blacking out as his senses are filled with his hunter, the sensation threatening to tear him apart.

Dean holds Cass flush to his chest as his hips jerk up and releases his load deep inside his angel, wave after wave of euphoria rushing through his body. He exhales like he's lost all his will to keep breathing and slumps against the windshield, arms and legs feeling like jell-o.

Cass leans against dean, his eyes closing as he lies limp against the other man, a smile slowly crawling across his face.

They lie like this, embracing each other, looking up at the stars, gazing into the heavens for minutes or hours, neither knows nor cares.

As the evening wears on the chill of the air gets to Dean. He leans over to kiss Castiel's cheek. "Hey, let's take round two in the car."

Cass smiles subtlely as he slides off the hood, grabbing the blanket. "As you wish, Dean," he heads for the passenger door and ducks into the car, laying the blanket out on the bench seat, knowing that Dean is touchy about the leather interior.

Dean hops into the driver's seat and starts baby up, listening to her turn over and the rumble of the engine. "She is beauty, isn't she?" Dean turns his head to gaze at his angel and smirks when he sees the look of need upon his face.

The hunter leans in to place a chaste kiss on Cass' already kiss swollen lips. He grins when he feels a hand trace up his thigh.

Castiel has very little recovery time and Dean knows it. The angel scoots closer to his hunter, nipping playfully at Dean's ear, whispering, "take me, I need more."

Dean gulps as his hand grasps Cass' now throbbing erection. "Can you give me a few minutes? Dean junior is still recovering."

Cass shakes his head as his hand moves up to Dean's groin and uses his angelic powers to speed up Dean's natural body mechanics. He can't wait an hour for Dean to get hard. Even at his age a human can't go twice in an hour without help.

Dean's head rests on Cass' shoulder as his previously limp cock swells and hardens. "Cass! Damnit!" He surges at Cass, pushing the angel into a laying position across the front seat. He knows that he doesn't have the strength to move an angel unless the angel allows it. Making Cass his submissive partner has its advantages.

The angel chuckles as he feels Dean spread his legs and situates himself at Cass' still stretched entrance, teasing him, pushing the head around the hole. "You want me inside you, don't you?" Dean grasps his shaft in his hand as he reaches around stroking Cass' leaking cock.

Cass just nods his need, trying to push his ass onto Dean's rock hardened cock.

Dean shifts, pulling Cass' ass up in the air, resting his ankles on his shoulders. He has to close his eyes as he slowly pushes his nine inch cock in, moaning loudly as he bottoms out. "Shit, Cass, don't squeeze."

Cass smiles as his hands go above his head to brace himself so as not to get pummelled into the door.

Dean groans as the angle changes and pumps his hips forward. "Yeah," Dean wraps his fingers just under the tip of Cass' red swollen cock.

Cass' left ankle slips from Dean's shoulder. Dean grabs the leg and wraps it around his hip, not even missing a hip thrust. Dean leans in, trailing kisses along Cass' chest, sucking on a nipple. Cass moves his hips and ass down, pushing his ass at Dean, getting fucked deeper. "Dean," the angel moans as Dean rolls his hips, pumping hard and fast, nearing his climax. He grasps his shaft, squeezing at the base as he pulls out to the tip, not wanting to come just yet. He wants, needs Cass to orgasm first.

"Come for me, Babe," Dean hisses as he catches his breath and pushes back in to start his thrusts again. Cass mewls as Dean hits his prostate dead on, rocking his hips as his hand takes over stroking his cock to Dean's thrusts. "harder, more," the angel begs.

Dean slides his hand around and under Cass, lifting him up by the small of his back. A very manly grunt escapes Dean's very unangelic lips as he pounds Cass, moving the angel's head more into the leather of the seat with each rough thrust.

Cass' body tenses the moment of his release, as his cock shoots thick spurts of come between their rutting bodies.

Dean gasps as all the muscles in Cass' body clamps down through his orgasm. He grabs a handful of his angel's tousled sex hair as he gets pushed over the edge, orgasm ripping through his entire body, nerve endings firing off electric shocks. He collapses on top of Castiel with a groan, slipping his spent member from Cass' abused ass.

Both are breathing heavily, as they attempt to regain their breaths. Cass' hand finds its way up Dean's sweat covered body, fingers rubbing tender circles into the heated flesh. "Happy Impala," he takes a deep breath, "appreciation day, Dean."

The hunter turns his head, unburing his face from Castiel's shoulder to kiss his lover. "Happy Impala Day indeed." Dean chuckles as he tries to get up on his wobbly knees. The second round is always a more powerful orgasm, especially when Cass lends his mojo to the matter.

* * *

_There was a lot of time spent detailing her after this. You could have offered to clean her too ya know!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my peeps for reviewing this awesomeness. aLoggedInReader, FireChildSlytherin5, Keefer, Nonamesleft, NightAngel97 and a Guest twice! **

**I may take a few weeks to upload but this fic will be completed!**

* * *

**_January 15th, 2022_**

_Sam can't remember his bachelor party nearly as well as I do. It's prolly best if it stays that way… considering everyone had a crazy night._

* * *

"So, I found this place..." Dean is cut off before he can even finish mentioning he found this awesome strip joint in town.

"NO!" Sam states firmly putting his up hand to interrupt his older brother.

Dean tries again. "It's awesome!"

Sam is not letting Dean get his way. "NO!"

"Oh come on, how often are you going to have a bachelor party?" Dean nudges his brother's shoulder playfully.

The younger Winchester tries to explain that he didn't want this in the first place. "Dean, I'm close to forty and will probably be old enough to be most of stripper's father! ... so are you, by the way."

Dean huffs loudly, crossing his arms: "And what do you suggest we do, Samantha?"

That's when Cass speaks up. "I have done some research on the traditions for an occasion like this and I think I have come up with something satisfactory." No one but the innocent angel could convince the logical Winchester.

Sam scratches side of neck, nervously. "Uh... okay."

Dean stammers out a very eloquent response, "WHAT?" He takes a breath, scoffing, "your own brother makes plans and you shoot them down without even listening, but the angel who's not your brother is allowed to plan this thing?"

Sam smirks as he walks to stand beside Castiel. "Face it, Dean, Cass is way more trustworthy than you are when it comes to stuff like this."

Balthazar has to agree, nodding. "That's why I didn't even try to make a suggestion."

True to his word Sam lets Castiel make the arrangements. The groom is to be is blindfolded and led into the Impala. Once at their destination they walk Sam into the building and wait for him to pull off his blind fold.

They end up at a strip joint anyways. Balthazar had bought out the entire place for a private event. There were two lovely ladies to entertain the boys. Charity and Chastity, both voluptuous blondes dressed in skimpy little lingerie. Leave it to Balthazar to buy each guy a private lap dance. Chastity was struting her stuff in Cass' face to no avail. She even pushed her very nice rack to his eyeline and got no real reaction from the guy's little guy. She was offended, to say the least.

Her fellow exotic dancer was having much better luck with her lap dance. Dean was getting right into it, putting dollar bills between his teeth for Charity to take with her mouth. The younger Winchester watches with discomfort. He knows this won't end well. It's obvious from the look of loathing on the trench coat clad angel's face that this is dangerous territory.

Thankfully Balthazar speaks up before Castiel went all heavenly being on the innocent girl and smote her on the spot. "Hey, Charity, I think the bachelor needs a double lap dance in honour of his big day, don't you think so Cass, Dean?"

Cass is snapped out of his death stare by hearing his brother say his name. Dean whines that he was really enjoying the dance and grumbles something about Sam always taking the attention.

Castiel doesn't even wait for the two dancers to start dancing before he has Dean out of the chair and across the room. The angel has his hunter pushed against the wall and snarls in his ear, "mine! Don't ever let me see you looking at someone like that again!"

Dean physically gulps at the authority in his angel's voice. He nods immediately. "Yes Cass, I promise."

Castiel doesn't stop at hearing Dean's promise he has them transported to the washrooms.

The once very innocent angel has learned quite a few things from his 'hunting partner'; Mostly how to screw in every position and space available. Dean is roughly shoved against the wall of the washroom as his pants are unceremoniously pulled off him.

The display of possessiveness coming off Castiel is enough to get Dean junior standing at full attention within moments. Cass takes a moment to nuzzle Dean's bulge before he pulls the boxers down as well.

Dean is now leaning against the brick wall of a strip joint's washroom with his boyfriend licking his lips seductively. How in the world did he get soo damn lucky to be banging an angel of the Lord? He praises his good fortune just as Castiel takes in the head of his cock and starts sucking him off. It's truly heavenly to bring an angel to his knees, but this is not how Dean wants the other angels to see their breathren. Dean's fingers massage Castiel's scalp as he feels every tongue flick and swirl even feels when he swallows around his head, deep throating with ease. The hunter notices that while Cass is blowing him he's also stroking himself through his dress pants. Dean loses all control over his impending orgasm and shoots his release down the angel's throat. He rides the high of his ecstasy for a few moments before he slumps to the ground, exhausted.

Castiel is still rubbing his groin, moaning. Dean pushes his hand aside and unzips the slacks to expose the reddened head to the cool air. Cass moans contently when Dean starts stroking down his length with a smirk. "Dean, we can't be gone too long."

"Shut up and give in to the orgasm babe," he knows just how to twist his wrist to get Cass busting his nut. He squeezes the head gently as he massages Castiel's balls. The angel lets out a loud groan as he shoots into Dean's fist, sticky white spunk oozing between his fingers. Dean pumps Cass' cock a few more times to get it all and opens his mouth to lick his fingers clean.

Cass opens his eyes in time to shake his head. "I want you to leave some on your body to ward off the women of inquity."

Dean chuckles as he brushes a little through his hair. "Whatever you say Cass, let's get back before they notice."

When the couple returns to the party it has gotten a little out of hand. Sam has a row of empty shot glasses in front of him. Dean can tell his little brother is past the point of buzzed and heading towards shit faced. Suddenly the strippers pull the tall man onto the stage and start chanting for him to work the stripper pole.

Dean has to sit down for this. There's no way in Hell two strippers will get Sam to dance. He is sorely mistaken when the younger Winchester wraps his hand around the pole and attempts to swing around it. When Sam miscalculates his own strength and flies off the catwalk, landing in a heap of tables and chairs the bouncers kick them out.

The Brit isn't deterred though. He just moves the party to a more personal locale, like a hotel room with an outdoor swimming pool. Both dancers join them along with another one that neither of the other three recall being there before. Dean thinks it's best to get Sam sobered up and a quick dip in the pool should do the trick. Sam slips into the shallow end of the pool and stands there with a goofy grin on his face. Dean strips naked and jumps into the pool. He doesn't have swim trunks and honestly he doesn't care who sees his junk. Castiel on the other hand will not follow his hunter's lead and slips into the pool dressed in his navy blue swim trunks. His pale chest gleams under the artificial lighting but he just sinks down on his knees and dunks his head in to cool off. All the drinks he was handed before are making him feel weird, not drunk though.

The three strippers step into the pool dressed in skimpy bikinis and thongs. Balthazar joins the party skinny dipping as well. The girls feel lelt out and unknot their tops and slip out of their bottoms in no time at all. This time Dean knows to keep his distance from the strippers, he doesn't need a repeat of the strip joint washroom. Dean and Cass stay close to Sam, watching over him while the Brit gets frisky with the girls.

Dean and mostly Cass gets Sam back into the room without incident. The tall bachelor passes out instantly once stomach down on a too small bed.

Dean is never one to turn down a perfect opportunity for bragging rights so he pulls Castiel to the huge Jacuzzi and winks. At first Castiel does not understand, but when Dean pulls Cass' swim shorts off, indicating for him to get in nude he figures it out. The biggest hint was when Dean pulls Castiel into his lap, kissing his neck and jawline, hands roaming down Cass' naked back, finding their way to Cass' rearend with a grope.

It's all moans and groans from then on. Dean has no patience for prepping Cass, whispering for Cass to ride his pony with a nip at his ear.

Castiel lifts his ass, mojoing his muscles laxed and impales himself on Dean's rock hard cock with a guttural moan. Dean hisses at the sensation of entering the tight warmth. "You feel so great Cass. Ride me like a cowboy."

Cass leans in close and kisses Dean with passion and emphasis on sucking Dean's tongue from his mouth while he fucks his ass on Dean's cock. The angel pushes Dean's back to the edge of the Jacuzzi as he pulls Dean's spiky hair to expose his lover's Adam's apple. He licks and sucks on it.

Dean is nearly there already. Cass rolls his hips as he straddles his hunter and feels him buck up on each thrust down. Cass pushes against Dean's chest with both hands as he rocks faster.

Castiel's fingers dig into Dean's chest as he reaches his climax, tainting the once clean water with his release. Dean shoots inside Castiel as he gasps through his mind-blowing second orgasm of the evening.

Cass gets off Dean and cleans up the water before Balthazar stumbles in with two ladies on each arm. Somehow a fourth joined the party. Balthazar winks as he shows the ladies to the Jacuzzi, "I'm hoping the hot tub is all mine now boys?"

Both guys thankfully have a towel wrapped around their waists to cover their nakedness. They run into their room and shut the door quickly.

* * *

_Sam may not have appreciated us screwing in the hot tub while he slept but we were quiet compared to Balthazar having his orgie! _


	15. Chapter 15

_J__anuary 16th, 2022_

It's_ not every day you manage to get me to throw my insecurities in the wind! Good job!_

* * *

After Balthazar finally cleared the wedding party as appropriately attired the event got on its way. It was a short and small ceremony, unlike the groom. Sam and Val exchanged wedding vows in under an hour, thank god! Those huge stuffy weddings were just not gunna fly and everyone knew that.

The reception was open bar. Dean was so thrilled he may have downed his whiskey on the rocks quicker than normal. Let's face it, any day where Dean and Castiel aren't faced with one supernatural being or another was a good day in the Winchesters' books. Sam retired from hunting years ago, but Dean swore he'd do it 'til the day he dies. No one believed him more than Castiel, his hunting partner.

Of course Dean was pulling at the expensive suit and tie he was ordered into for the wedding. Castiel was eyeing the dance floor like he was missing out on a golden opportunity to actually experience a true human event. The angel swears he wasn't pouting as he watched Sophie twirl around standing on her father's dress shoes, or when Gabe started doing a very unique dance move for everyone to see.

Dean has been with Castiel for long enough to know that look of longing. He downs the remaining of his drink as he mutters something under his breath. He may have mentioned he wasn't drunk enough to dance. Castiel obviously knew how to solve that, more whiskey!

It was an hour later that Dean, manly hunter extraordinaire, was wrestled out of his chair and onto the dance floor. He started off with a shake of his ass and shuffle of his feet. Castiel had spent hours watching the other guests preforming various moves and felt inclined enough to shuffle his feet as well. It was not going horrible, Dean agreed he was not dreading dancing as much as he thought. And that must have been when Balthazar or Sam strategically got the DJ to put on 'God must have spent a little more time on you' by the unholy boy band named *NSYNC. At first Dean tries to duck out from the couples slow dancing, but Castiel, the most adorable angel, other than Gabriel in Dean's opinion, scoffed his shoe and it was all over for the hunter. Castiel wanted to slow dance and Dean was in no position to tell him no, especially with that hopeful look on his face.

Dean bows his head as he trudges in front of Cass, holding his hand out for him to take. Cass' entire face lights up, his eyes just beaming with excitement. The hunter leans in and whispers in his angel's ear. "You're the girl though." Castiel tilts his head in confusion and Dean quickly corrects himself. "I mean put your hands around my neck."

The angel does as instructed, putting his hands around Dean's neck and softly stroking his fingers through the hair as the nape of his neck.

Dean sighs as he pulls Cass in close and puts his hands on Cass' hips. They dance, turning slowly as the song finishes off and another slow song starts up. Dean mentally cringes when it's 'Truly, madly, deeply' by Savage Garden. It's like Sam picked these songs to torture him with. They continue to dance as the wedding photographer sneaks up and snaps a picture of the couple. Dean reacts immediately and is in the guy's face, threatening him unless he deletes the picture. He wants no evidence of this for Sam to use against him later on. The scrawny man tells Dean he deleted it as he runs off to get more pictures of the bride and groom.

Castiel of course chastises him for threatening the man, but nods when he hears Dean's explanation, even if it's lame. They do manage to not cause any more unwanted attention from the photographer after that or Dean's scared him enough to stay away.

* * *

_May 18th, 2022_

_Today's monster for the killing: Wendigo!_

* * *

Dean and Castiel had checked into a cheap motel, as was the Winchester way and narrowed down their list of supernatural beings very quickly. All the witnesses said it was a Bigfoot or Elchupacobra or a werewolf. It might have been Castiel's unique skills that helped them figure it out or it may have been Dean's knack for wandering into the damn wendigo's cave first try. The most important thing was they found the group of hikers that went missing a week ago relatively unharmed, except for the two mutilated corpses Castiel had the nerve to point out. That was just before he told Dean he was going to make sure all the hikers weren't hurt. So they split up, Cass protecting the survivors and Dean luring the monster away from them. It was a great plan in theory. Executing it was a completely different story all together. The flare gun they planned on using to kill the thing got dropped in Dean's initial escape. The hunter will never admit he was pleased to see the thing go up in flames by his nephew. Gabriel showed up while Dean was running/luring the monster. He barely even registered that Gabe was there and going to get caught by the wendigo before the thing attempted to go after the kid. End of story monster slain and everyone safe.

The kid didn't ask too many questions about the single king-sized bed beyond wondering why there was only one for two people. Dean was quite grateful for that. The archangel pre-teen was in need of reassurance that he would be a good big brother to a sibling. The couple gave their observations and sent him on his way, making him promise not to tell his dad what he killed. They both knew he'd tell it was just a matter of time.

Unfortunately Gabriel wasn't the only unscheduled visitor the hunting partners had that day. Gabriel had left an hour and a half ago and Dean was feeling just a tad bit frisky. The monster was dead, the hikers returned safely to their cars and the room was paid for the night. That equaled a victory round in the Winchester's mind. He had Castiel, angel of the Lord, stripped naked and tied to the bed with his tie. The angel was moaning and bucking his hips up every time Dean's tongue gave a talented twist around the head of his cock. Dean was already loose and ready for Castiel's cock. The hunter slowly let the thick member out of his mouth, leaving a trail of precome and spit from his mouth to the tip. The sight itself was almost enough to get Cass to the edge, but what put him in heaven was when Dean plunged down on Cass, impaling his ass on Cass' hard cock with a moan. Dean's hands rested on Cass' chest as he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to get his sweet spot rubbed. On the third try he hit gold, head falling back as he screamed to the ceiling how good that felt. He took four more prostate rubs before his eyes shoot open as he spills his seed across Cass' bare chest with a grunt.

The timing was just bad for Lionel and Jakob, who were about to knock on the motel door when they heard the distinct sounds of wild sex through the thin door. They both grin at each other, knowing the reputation Dean Winchester has with having a different girl in every town and how he always has someone to keep his bed warm at night, sometimes even during the day, if it was a quick hunt that is.

The hunting duo decides to give the Casanova time to get his rocks off before they intrude. They head back to their beat up looking ford F-150 and wait.

Twenty minutes later Dean emerges and heads for his Impala. He returns thirty minutes later with fast food bags in hand. The hunters exit their car and meet Dean at the motel door just as he unlocks it.

"Dean Winchester! Hey how's it going? I'm Lionel and this here is Jakob; we're old friends of Bobby's."

Dean grins as he invites them in and sets the food down on the small table by the television. "Hey Cass, we got company." He shouts into the bathroom as he unloads the gun from the back of his jeans and sets it back under a pillow on the bed.

The duo look at the bed and frown, puzzled but don't say anything until the dark-haired angel comes out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and an old Def Leppard shirt of Dean's. "Hello, I am Castiel, Dean's partner."

They exchange a confused look. "Hunting partner or partner partner? 'Cause there's only one bed and we heard Dean earlier."

Castiel frowns as he deciphers what the men are insinuating. Dean pipes up, "Both, is that a problem?" He gives a hard look at the men.

They both stare utterly dumbfounded. "Uh, no. it's just you have a rep for being a ladies' man among the hunters in the area. When did you switch teams?" Jakob mutters mostly to himself.

Dean stands behind his angel and wraps his arms around his waist, possessively. "Eleven years."

"Actually ten years, five months, twenty days and fourteen hours to be precise." Castiel recites the exact figure for them.

"Whatever Cass, the point is it's been a long time and we are the same people for it. If you have a problem there's the damn door."

That effectively ended that discussion. The hunters didn't once bring it back up and kept a professional tone for the remainder of the visit.

* * *

_I was damn proud of myself, defending our partnership was honourable in your books. I could tell by the frisky blowjob I received once Lionel and Jakob left. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi my peeps! This chapter was the best to write. I may have enjoyed it a little too much, lol.**

**Thanks to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, FireChildSlytherin5 and NightAngel97.**

* * *

_Kids are __romance killers! Sam and Valerie had just announced they were expecting a child. Gabriel was excited. I was kinda on the fence about it._

* * *

Balthazar thought it was the perfect time to play a joke on Dean and his brother. He might have used some of his angelic powers to create a child to torture them with. What could be more troublesome than a newborn boy?

Dean awoke from his slumber to find a baby's crib beside the bed and Cass just staring at the bundle of blankets with a look somewhere between awe and fear. Dean groans as he rolled over, trying to wake up from this nightmare, only to find out he was awake. The infant began to cry soon after and Dean was forced to get out of the nice warm bed to see what hell he was in. the small seven pound six ounce baby was swaddled in a powder blue blanket with a small hand knitted hat and booties on and a diaper, which by the smell of it was now soiled. Dean despised babies. He just had no experience with one, not since Sam was a baby or Gabe, but the archangel was a lot more durable so it was less stress of getting something wrong.

Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder as the hunter sighed and picked up the newborn, cradling him to his chest as he hummed to him. He was even more pissed to see a note written in flowing cursive writing on the table beside the carseat, formula and a box of diapers. Dean tried his best to hold the baby while reading the stupid note.

**Congratulations Daddy Dean! You are now the proud father of this bouncing baby. Treat him with lots of love or else I'll know and make it ten times worse for you! He will grow quickly so enjoy every precious moment you have with him.**

Dean crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash. Dean passed the baby to Castiel as he grabbed a diaper and prepared for his first diaper change in close to thirty years. Dean took the baby back and placed him on the table and started to undo his diaper, pulling it off, completely forgetting that boys have a safety mechanism and love to pee once the air hits their winkies. The hunter was not pleased when the boy seemed to aim for his AC/DC shirt. He groaned as he finished the task and set the baby back into the crib and got changed out of his peed on clothes.

Castiel was the one to mention the fact the baby should have a name. "Dean, we can't refer to him as the baby. He should be given a name."

Dean huffs as he pulls on a grey shirt and green button-up shirt. "Fine then you name the little demon."

"He is not a demon Dean, you know this. He's just a baby and can't control the fact his body functions without his control." Cass gets a deep in thought look, "Darian?"

"How about Robby? Like after Bobby, but different." Dean tickles the infant's tummy as he squeals loudly.

"I believe you agrees, Robby it is."

"You hear that Robby? Welcome to the Winchester family."

Both men despise the smell of infant formula. Even worse is when little Robby is puking it up. It takes a few tries to get the baby to suck on the nipple of the bottle, but after that its nearly smooth sailing.

He mostly just eats, sleeps and poops for the day. Dean is exhausted that night when Robby won't settle down for the night. The next day they awaken to the child appearing close to eight months old. He has some teeth so Castiel suggests trying to feed him strained food. The angel mojos in a large jar of peas and another jar of carrots, just in case. That was a fun breakfast to say the least. Dean ended up wearing more of the food than the amount that made it in Robby's mouth.

The next morning Robby has aged to a one year old. Dean is thrilled because that means he can eat real food now. Of course what's on the menu is pie and burgers.

After a healthy lunch that Dean thinks to be rabbit food they head to the park. Cass being the handsome specimen that he is has a mom walking up to him within moments of putting little Robby in the sandbox, telling him not to eat the sand. Of course no one-year old can resist doing with their parents tells them specifically not to do.

The tall brunette walks over to Cass, swaying her hips. "Well hello there. I'm Patricia. I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Cass doesn't even take his eyes off Robby as he listens to the woman. "We are just here on a job. We'll be gone within the week."

"Well that just means you should be shown around town and your son is very adorable. Does he have your wife's eyes?" The woman steps closer, getting into Cass' personal space.

"I am not currently married." He states matter of factly.

"Girlfriend then?" She hints and Cass has no clue, but Dean is gritting his teeth watching the soccer mom flirt his angel up.

Cass shakes his head and walks to Robby to stop him from eating a cigarette butt he found in the sandbox. "I have to go it was nice conversing with you." He reaches Robby and pulls the nasty thing from his mouth and gets a wail of frustration.

The woman is not deterred and follows Cass. "So it seems you are on the market then, right?"

Castiel turns his attention to the woman and frowns at her words. Dean has to step in at this point she is getting way too bold for his liking. "Hey Cass, babe I'm going to go get Robby some chocolate milk. Do you want anything from the corner store while I'm there?" He makes sure to wrap his arm around Cass' waist as he nuzzles his chin in his angel's hair.

"No thank you Dean, you know I do not require anything. Just don't be gone long." Cass gives a huge smile as the woman backs away with a shocked look on her face. Cass gets hit on by another woman an hour later. By this point Dean's super jealous.

Later that day they take him to the mall to get some new clothes for Robby since he has out grown his infant clothing. The now toddler is dressed in too small pants and a too short shirt. Dean wants to go into the store with cool jackets in the windows. Castiel is not really picky on what they dress the child in as long as he is happy in it and doesn't look like a baby Dean. what does every toddler do while in the mall? He somehow managed to sneak past the watchful eye of Cass. It takes Dean a little under five minutes to notice that Robby is not in the stroller or in Cass' arms. Panic ensues. Castiel can't use his powers, too many people around. Dean runs out of the store still clutching a hooded sweater and socks with a store clerk running after him.

"Sir, Sir! You haven't paid for those! Come back, sir!" He chases the hunter down the crowded walkways, losing Dean near the food court.

Dean is jogging through the food court, using his well-trained eyes to locate the little two-year old amongst all the other people currently shopping in the mall for food and clothes and various other things.

Castiel calmly exits the store, pushing the stroller as he follows Dean's path also looking for their child. The two meet up near the arcade and find little Robby holding the hand of a little girl which was watching her older brother play a racing game. The hunter grabs Robby's hand roughly and yanks him from the arcade to reprimand him. Castiel steps in to defuse the situation and make sure Dean returns the articles of clothing he inadvertently walked out of the store with.

"Dean, he's only a small child. You cannot expect him to know better. He was bored of shopping and found something to keep his attention better. Let's just go."

Dean huffs out his breath and rolls his eyes. This is exactly why he doesn't do kids. He just has no patience for their learning curve.

Dean awakens to Robby not being a boy anymore but a girl. She's dressed in a frilly pink nightgown and slippers. Dean just knows it's another sick way of torturing him that Balthazar has come up with. Castiel seems happy that now he gets to interact with a toddler girl.

"Well, I guess we can't be calling you Robby anymore now can we?" Dean grabs a box of Frosted Flakes and a bowl for his 'daughter'.

"I like Violet, Daddy!" She nearly squeals.

She demands Dean play 'pretend princess' with her or she'll scream bloody murder. He takes one look at the purple dress and swears she's a demon child but begrudgely puts on the gown and tiara. The sparkly gemmed crown sits on top of Dean's blonde hair beautifully. Violet is dressed in a hot pink dress and matching pink feathered shoes too. Each princess is holding a golden sceptre also. Castiel may have pulled out a camera at that point but he'll never admit it, even to this day.

Little Violet squeals when an amazing thought occurs to her. If her one daddy is a princess her other daddy should be the knight in shining armour and rescue him from the mean dragon that keeps him locked up in the castle of pillows. Dirty laundry is gathered up and formed into a dragon-ish shape and they are ready to play.

It starts off as a quiet tea party with all their close bear friends and stuffed animals as guests. Dean sits on a tiny chair that he knows Cass has mojoed in for them to play with and makes sure to sip at his imaginary tea with his pinky finger pointed out like his daughter states. Not more than five minutes into the party the nasty dragon attacks, capturing princess Dean and princess Violet. The clothing dragon whisks them off to the pillow castle, putting them in the highest room in the biggest tower. That's Castiel's cue to enter clad in his shiny armour to rescue them all. Dean swears the girl must have seen every single Disney movie and romantic fairytale in existence or Balthazar is just a real douche. The angel can't enter the castle with a real stallion so he mojos in a wooden horse head on a stick and does as instructed by Violet.

After Castiel has successfully saved both princesses from the dreaded dragon returned to their tea party Violet tells her daddies they must celebrate with a victory kiss.

Dean and Cass exchange an awkward look, not wanting to show their daughter that they really are gay.

"Come on Daddy!" She whines after thirty seconds of them not snogging. "Kiss your knight! Marry your princess Daddy! It's in all the stories."

Dean sighs, defeated and leans in to give Cass a quick kiss. The angel decides that he wants more than a peck and pulls Dean into his arms and gives him a deep passionate kiss that gets Violet hooting and hollering. They separate after an intense make-out session, lips swollen and red.

"Yay! Now we can play cops and robbers!" She jumps off the little chair and runs to the bed to grab the masks for the robbers.

Dean groans as he watches his energetic child running around the room. "Geez, when is her bedtime? I'm exhausted and need a little adult time if ya know what I mean." Je jokingly nudges Cass's elbow.

The angel tilts his head. "We cannot do that. What if she wakes up or hears us?" The angel defends.

Dean sighs loudly. "Kids really do ruin your sex life!" he storms to the bedroom to get changed into the next outfit for playing pretend.

* * *

_I'm not admitting to having a good time, but it was nice to be the one rescued for once._


End file.
